Real Love, Mechanical Hearts
by SilvexSilverWolf
Summary: Fazbear entertainment decides to hire TWO security guards for the night shift to see if that will fix the suit stuffing issue. Mike is one of those guards, but things get interesting when he and the other guard, Silvex, discover there is more than meets the eye with the animatronics. Rated M For future Chapters, I do not own Five Night's at Freddy's. Cover art by darkravenofchaos.
1. Night One - 1

_They say machines are incapable of feeling emotions._

 _They're just big contraptions, made of several pieces of metal, built to serve mankind until the day they're scrapped._

 _They don't have actual hearts,_

 _They don't breathe air like we do,_

 _They don't have souls like we do,_

 _...doesn't mean they can't feel._

 **X.X**

 **Help wanted**

 **Looking for two guards to work the night shift.**

 **Watch over animatronics and equipment.**

 **120$ a week**

 **To apply, call 1-800-FAZBEAR**

Michael Schmidt raised his eyebrow upon seeing the ad in the newspaper. He had just recently finished high school, and looking for a job to pay for his apartment's rent.

Grabbing his cell phone, he dialed the phone number on the paper.

 _"Freddy Fazbear Family Pizzeria, how may I help you?"_ A voice spoke aloud.

"Yes, I'd like to apply for the night guard position," Mike replied.

 _"Awesome! You'll be paid 120 Bucks a week with the other guard, come over to the pizzeria at 9 tonight,"_

Mike barely said yes before they hung up. They didn't even ask for anything,not even his education!

"Huh," he said as he looked at the time.

8:30PM

"Ah shit, I'm gonna be late!" He said as he grabbed his coat and raced out the door.

 **...**

A blonde teen was walking down the sidewalk when a brunette man ran past him, causing him to stumble.

He only got back up and brushed the dust off himself as he noticed the newspaper the man had dropped in his hurry. He picked it up and saw the same ad circled in black marker.

 _'Huh, seems like a good place to start. Maybe I can get a close up with the animatronics,'_ He thought as he pulled out his phone. It was a Silver Asus Nexus 5 as he dialed the number on the paper.

 _"Freddy Fazbear Family Pizzeria, how may I help you?"_ A gruff but cheery voice said on the other line.

"Yes, I'd like to know of you have the night guard position available,"

 _"We do! Someone else asked, and now you can fill in the other position! We need you to come over to the pizzeria by 9, thanks!"_

And with that, he hung up.

 _'Weird,'_ The teen thought as he headed in the direction the man that had rushed by ran off to.

This teen wasn't your average everyday 18 year old. He had just received an engineering degree after he passes high school with straight A's. He was pretty smart for someone of his age.

After waking down the streets with the last of daylight fading away, he arrived at a small building, with big bold letters above the entrance,

 **FREDDY FAZBEAR'S FAMILY PIZZERIA**

The teen smiled as he entered the main doors to see the man that had rushed by him talking to what seemed to be the manager.

"Oh hey again! Umm, sort for uh, bumping Into you, I was kinda in a hurry..." The man said.

"Hello! I suppose you're here for the night shift as well?" The manager spoke.

The teen nodded. "Good! I'm Mr. Fazbear, this is Mike Schmidt, you'll be working with him."

Mike smiled and shook the teen's hand with a smile. "Pleased to meet you, uhh..."

"Silvex. My name is Silvex Knight," the blonde teen replied.

"Excellent! Both of you start tonight, your uniforms can be found in the security office. Follow me, I'll show you around."

Mr. Fazbear proceeded to show Mike and Silvex around the Pizzeria. The dining room was set up before a show stage, which the curtains weren't drawn back, so neither guards could see what was on the stage.

Next, he showed them the backstage, with various masks and animatronic devices. Silvex wanted to tinker with them, but decided to refrain unless Mr. Fazbear said it was okay.

On their way to the security office, they walked past what Me. Fazbear called Pirate Cove. Mike felt like this place was familiar, but didn't know why.

"And here is the security office!"

Silvex peered in. It was a small room with two doorways, with one window, and two buttons next to each door.

"It's a bit small for the two of us," Silvex said as Mike sat down in the chair.

"True, but I'm sure the both of you can improvise," Mr. Fazbear said. Silvex looked at his watch,

10:00PM

"Your shift goes from midnight to 6 in the morning. The front doors will be locked, so keep that in mind." Mr. Fazbear explained. "Since you two have 2 hours, why not go check out the pizzeria more? I'll be in my office till your shift starts if you need me,"

Both boys nodded and walked out of the security office. Mike strayed over to Pirate Cove, trying to remember why it looked familiar.

Silvex, meanwhile, was curious about the show stage. "Are there any animatronics up there onstage?"

"Yes, the whole Fazbear band is up there. Wanna see?" Mr. Fazbear offered.

Silvex nodded eagerly, so Mr. Fazbear drew back the show curtain to reveal three animatronics. One was a brown bear with a top hat on his head, another was a purple bunny with a red bow-tie, and a electric guitar, and the third one was a yellow chicken with a bib that said 'LET'S EAT!', and was holding a cupcake with eyes in one hand.

Needless to say, they were an interesting bunch.

"The Bear is Freddy, The Bunny is Bonnie, and the Chicken is Chica," Mr. Fazbear explained as Silvex walked up onto the stage, looking closely at them. They were filthy from all the grease and oil from pizza and human hands.

"When was the last time they had a bath Mr. Fazbear?" Silvex asked, picking a dried piece of pepperoni off of Chica.

"No staff member has been brave enough to get close to them. Heck, you're the first to get THAT Close to them!" Mr. Fazbear said, chuckling lightly, then sighing sadly.

"Would you mind if I gave them a bath before I start my Shift?" Silvex asked, his eyes on Bonnie.

' _Cute,'_ Silvex thought.

"Go right ahead, be my guest! Don't expect to get paid extra though, we have a tight budget here at this Pizzeria. There should be a bucket and a big sponge in the backstage. Yoyu can fill it with water and soap in the kitchen." Mr. Fazbear told Silvex as he headed off to his office.

Silvex went to grab the bucket and Sponge and then began to walk to the kitchen. On his way, he pasted Pirate Cove, where Mike was still sitting, lost in thought.

"You okay Mike?" Silvex asked, gently nudging his co-worker. Mike shook his head.

"Yea, but i can't shake the feeling i've been here before…" Mike replied to the blonde teen. Silvex smiled.

"You'll sort it out eventually, anyways, i'm gonna wash the animatronics before we start our shift… I'm sure you wouldn't mind looking after Foxy?" Silvex asked. Mike turned to look at him with an amazed look.

"You know his name?" Mike asked. Silvex laughed.

"I asked Mr. Fazbear about it silly!" Silvex said, chuckling as he headed off to the kitchen. Mike rolled his eyes in amusement as he got up and pulled the curtains back.

Revealed was a large room with a piratey feel, with several props and dusty boxes. In the middle of the room was a red fox animatronic, who had his head down as he was inactive.

Mike walked up to Foxy and looked him over in the dim light coming from the dining room. He had seen better days, tears and rips in his suit were evident, as well as parts of his endoskeleton were exposed, having no suit to cover it at all.

"Poor thing…" Mike said as he brushed some dust off Foxy's Shoulders. "I'll ask Silvex if i can use the sponge after he's done with the others…" Mike said to himself as he began to tidy up the messy Cove.

Unaware that Foxy was listening in to him.

Silvex, meanwhile, had finished getting ready to wash the animatronics. Carrying the heavy bucket and sponge with him to the show stages, he hummed a tune he loved to listen to alot, ' _Midnight City'_ , by M83.

Getting onto the stage and placing the bucket on the floor, he soaked the sponge in the soapy water and began to wash Chica first. He swore he could've heard the bird happily humming to herself, as if she loved getting clean after so long, but when Silvex stopped, silence filled the air. He shrugged it off and finished on Chica, moved onto Freddy.

Silvex really wasn't sure if he was hallucinating as he could've heard Freddy singing some sort of song, not the ones the band played all day, but, a classic tune from the 80's.

' _I must be imaging things…'_ Silvex thought to himself as he finished on Freddy, the brown bear now looking much more presentable in the stage light.

Now for the finale, Bonnie.

Silvex hummed more as he started washing bonnie. HE hummed louder than he usually did, blocking out Bonnie, who was humming along with Silvex as he washed the purple bunny.

Silvex didn't know it yet, but Bonnie and the gang were growing fond of the teen.

Silvex huffed happily as he finished and put the sponge into the bucket. The three animatronics had never looked better! Silvex Grinned as he pulled out his phone to snap a quick picture of the happy, clean looking band.

As he was heading towards the kitchen, Mike came out of Pirate Cove.

"Silvex! Mind if I use that for a moment?" He asked as Silvex waited for him in front of the kitchen doors. Silvex looked at his watch again.

11:30PM

"Sure, but be quick about it, our Shift starts soon," he said, handing the bucket to Mike, who grinned and nodded before carefully heading back to Pirate Cove.

' _What has gotten into him?'_ Silvex thought as he headed back to the Security office. Inside, he tested both buttons. One was for the door, another was for a bright light.

Silvex poked and looked around the tiny office before he got a basic idea what he and Mike could do here.

They could use the tablet to access the security feed, and use the light to illuminate the hallway, for all the lights shut off at 12, and the doors require power to stay shut. They had a Generator, which lasted only so long, that was active from 12 to 6.

As Silvex was looking through the drawers of the desk, he found five plushies. One Freddy, One Bonnie, One Chica, One Foxy, And One… Golden Freddy?

"Huh," Silvex said as he placed all five Plushies on the desk. They looked cute and cuddly, He thought.

With Mike, he was just finished gently scrubbing all the dust, grease, and dirt off of Foxy. He could've sworn he had seen the fox's eyes glow a warm Gold, but passed it off as his imagination. As he left Pirate Cove, he felt like someone was watching him.

After dumping the dirty greasy water down the drain, Mike walked out just to hear the Midnight bell ring. Mr. Fazbear walked by him on his way to the front.

"Good luck boys!" He called out as he left the building, locking the front doors behind him.

Mike nodded and headed back to the security office to join Silvex.

Unaware that three pairs of eyes were watching him very closely…

 **There you have it! The new and improved 'Bonnie's relationship'!... Except that's not the name of this story.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **SILVERWOLF OUT**


	2. Night One - 2

**(A/N: Cover art is by darkravenofchaos of Deviantart.)**

Mike hummed to himself as he walked down the hallway. The lights turned off soon after as he entered the security office, Silvex organizing stuff on the desk.

"So how is this gonna work?" Mike asked the blonde teen. Silvex smiled and held up a Flashlight.

"I'll roam around the Pizzeria with this flashlight. You stay here and watch the security feed. Gimme a shout if you see something," silvex said as he walked out the West door and into the Dining room.

Mike nodded and picked up the security feed tablet.

 **99% Power remaining**

"This should be easy!" Mike said as he watched Silvex wander through the dining room.

The Phone in the office rang, slightly startling Mike. He sighed as he realized it was only a recording.

" _Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"_

Oh good, something to help him get the basics down. Mike listened closely for anything he should let Silvex know about.

" _Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.' Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."_

Wait wait wait, did he say death?

" _So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_

"BITE?!"

" _Uh, now concerning your safety, the only_ **real** _risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."_

Mike could only stare at the phone, with a look of absolute horror on his face. What the actual fuck?!

" _Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

"GOOD NIGHT?! THAT'S IT!? Ooooohhhhh this is bad! This is really bad!" Mike said as he brought up the security tablet.

It was 3AM, and there was 80% Power left.

"Wait, SILVEX!" Mike shouted as he remembered Silvex was wandering around. He didn't know what the Animatronics would do if they see Silvex.

 **~With Silvex~**

Silvex hummed to himself again as he walked around the Pizzeria. IT was a decent looking place, and he wondered if he could become a mechanic for the animatronics. They deserved better care than whatever the staff were giving them!

"No one knows how to treat you guys properly, do they?" He said aloud as he shone his dim Flashlight up onto the stage, looking at all three animatronics.

"Not really, no," A voice spoke out, making Silvex jump a little.

"Who said that? Who…?" Silvex asked.

"I did," The voice spoke again. Then to Silvex's surprise, Freddy Blinked and walked off the stage.

Now Freddy was expecting Silvex to scream and run off like all the other staff members did. Silvex, however, stood his ground.

"O-oh. H-hey there," Silvex said, not expecting a conversation with an animatronic.

Freddy was greatly interested in this boy. "Am I scaring you?" he asked.

"A little. D-didn't expect you to reply…" Silvex said.

"Well, we're animatronics with voices! What else would you expect?" Another voice sounded out. It had a little Texan accent to it. Chica then proceeded to get off the stage and stood next to Freddy.

Silvex Gulped, but remained calm. "You do h-have a point… And what a-about Bonnie?" He asked.

"That's me!" A beautiful voice rang out. Silvex smiled upon hearing it. It sounded soothing to him as the Purple bunny got off stage and stood next to Freddy too.

Silvex sighed a little and smiled. Nothing to fear, right?

"You should know us, and i take it you're the new night guard?" Freddy asked as Bonnie looked at Silvex more closely.

' _What… What is this warm fuzzy feeling?'_

"Kind've. You have _two_ new night guards. The other one is in the security office," Silvex replied.

Freddy nodded as Silvex went ahead and shook his hand. "So do you like the place? It's a bit run down, but it's our home,"

Silvex looked around. "Yea, it could be worse, but it's a good place. you have," Silvex said as he turned back to the Animatronics.

"I hope you don't mind, we kinda like to do our own things at night because we don't get much free time during the day, unless it's the weekend." Chica said.

"No, go ahead! As long as you behave, im sure it wouldn't hurt…" Silvex said.

All three nodded as Freddy went backstage, and Chica went into the Kitchen. Bonnie just stood there, staring at Silvex.

Silvex blushed a bit as he noticed the look the purple bunny was giving him. He didn't hate him, did he?

"uuhhhh Bonnie? You okay?" Silvex asked, snapping the purple animatronic out of his trance.

"Y-yea, i'm good." Bonnie replied. Silvex smiled as he thought for a moment.

"You play the guitar, right?" Silvex asked. Bonnie nodded to Silvex's delight.

"Can you play me a song you know?" Silvex asked. Bonnie grinned and nodded.

Silvex took a seat as he watched the bunny walk onto the stage and grab his guitar. He plucked a few strings as he began to play a song familiar to Silvex.

"Hey, that's… Midnight City!" Silvex said. Bonnie nodded as he finished.

"You were humming it while you were watching us, and i found it lovely," Bonnie said as he put his guitar down on its stand. Silvex nodded as he walked up onto the stage.

"So did you like getting a bath?" Silvex asked. Bonnie nodded.

"We have not been washed in ages, and Chica was going crazy over it. She dosen't like all that grease on her unless it's from her cooking. Even then, she had an easy time cleaning up when she finished." Bonnie replied.

Silvex thoughtfully nodded. "You guys wouldn't mind if i took care of you while i work?" He asked.

"That would be awesome!" Bonnie explained. Silvex chuckled.

 **~With Mike~**

Mike watched the events on the stage unfold. Was the phone guy lying? The animatronics didn't seem hostile…

He jumped when he heard tapping from the West door, and looked to see Foxy standing in the doorway.

"Hey there lad, whatcha up to?" The pirate fox asked.

"U-uhh, Watching the security feed…" Mike responded in a small voice. Foxy chuckled.

"Aye, it's alright lad, I ain't out to hurt ya," Foxy said. Mike raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure…?"

"Yea, you're the first ever to wash me, as well as clean up me Cove. I can't do it on my own…" Foxy said in a sad tone.

MIke felt sorry for the poor animatronic. "It's fine really, you could use the help anyway. That place is a mess! Doesn't anyone ever swing by to clean it?"

"No lad, none of the staff care for ol' Foxy when i got shut down," Foxy replied. Before he could blink, Mike was hugging the Red Fox.

"Sorry to hear that Foxy," Mike said. "If it makes you feel better, I care about you,"

Foxy felt some sort of warmth filling his Chest. "A-aye, thanks lad. What's yer name?" He asked.

"You can call me Mike. I have a co-worker who's working with me as well, his name is-"

"Silvex, i know, i was watching the lad talk to Freddy and the others. To be honest, I think bonnie's got a crush on the lad," Foxy said with a wink. Mike chuckled.

"Really?" he asked.

"I may be old, but i know bonnie well enough when i see him looking at something he admires," Foxy said.

Mike chuckled as a bell rang out. 6 AM Had arrived.

"I'll be seeing ye tonight lad," Foxy said as he left the office and back to his cove. Mike nodded as Silvex walked into the Office from the East door.

"The animatronics seem like a nice bunch," Silvex commented as he put the Flashlight into a drawer in the desk. Mike nodded.

"I met Foxy by the way, I think he would love it if we fixed up the Pirate Cove for him," Mike said as the lights came back on.

Silvex nodded in agreement. "They all could use some TLC," Silvex added as they both walked out of the security office and to the front doors, where Mr. Fazbear was unlocking the doors.

"Hello boys! How was your first night?" He asked. Both of them Smiled.

"We made some new friends," Silvex said.

"Good on ya, See you here again tonight," Mr. Fazbear added as they headed out of the doors and into the crisp cold morning air.

"See ya tonight Mike," Silvex said as he walked one way.

Mike nodded and headed the other way, lost in thought.

Something about Foxy made him feel, _Different_ ,

Meanwhile, Silvex could only think about Freddy and the others, especially Bonnie.

' _I'm gonna be the best night guard for them if it's the last thing i ever do on this planet,'_ He thought as he walked down the sidewalk.

He wasn't aware that someone was watching him closely.

" **Interesting…"** The White Husky spoke aloud to no one in particular.

 **Night One is Done and Done!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **SILVERWOLF OUT!**


	3. Night Two - 1

Silvex yawned as his alarm rang out. With his new job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, He had to get up around 9PM, which meant he spent most of the day sleeping in.

Getting dressed in his Uniform, he grabbed his Tablet and Phone, and headed out the door. He lived in a Small apartment like Mike had, except it was slightly bigger than his.

Walking along the sidewalk under the night sky, he couldn't help but think about his favorite Animatronic out of all four, Bonnie.

The purple bunny had a passion for Music, which Silvex had as well. Whenever he was working on something, he always did the job faster and more efficiently while listening to his favorite songs.

He always wanted to play guitar, but for some reason, he would always struggle to learn how. It just seemed like rocket science to the Teen. He was more into Engineering than Playing an instrument.

' _Oh well, maybe some techno, or 8-bit music is what i'll play,'_ He thought to himself as he turned round a corner, and bumped into none other than Mike, who was in his uniform as well.

"Oh sorry Silvex! Didn't see you coming," Mike said as he helped Silvex up onto his feet.

"Ah, no worries. I wasn't really watching where I was going…" Silvex admitted as the two started off again.

"Good evening boys!" Mr. Fazbear greeted them at the front doors when they arrived around 10PM. "I have a little business to attend to, so i'll have to lock up early, if you don't mind,"

"Not at all Mr. Fazbear," Silvex said as he and Mike walked in.

"Have a good night!"

The doors locked behind the two, leaving them in silence in the Pizzeria. The lights were still on as they walked into the dining room.

Silvex had went up to the stage to check on the Animatronics. They were standing still as usual, but as Silvex looked closely, he could see Bonnie had a slice of pizza hanging from his ear.

"Sweet land of liberty! Does absolutely no one, not even the kids, give a bloody damn about you guys?" Silvex asked.

Freddy Shook his head as his systems whirred to life, Chica soon doing the same as she stretched out her arms.

"I'm so sorry you guys have to go through this," Silvex said as he approached Bonnie, who was the last to power up, and was trying to reach up to the pizza slice on his ear. "Here, lemme help," Silvex said as he reached up and pulled the slice gently off Bonnie's ear.

Bonnie blushed as he could smell something sweet, like… Irish Spring?

Silvex took the old slice of pizza and threw it into the garbage. "Its sad that no one gives you any thought that you could have feelings too,"

Freddy nodded with a sad look on his face as all three Animatronic stepped off stage. Mike had taken a seat as he watched Silvex handle Bonnie.

"Guys, this is the other night Guard, Mike." Silvex said, Motioning towards Mike.

"Hey Mike! Foxy says you're very kind of yourself to help clean his Cove up!" Chica said. Freddy nodded in agreement.

"It was nothing, really. The place was a bit unbearable…" Mike said.

"I'm gonna go grab the flashlight before the lights turn off, Okay Mike?" Silvex told his co-worker. Mike nodded, and Silvex headed off to the Security office.

"Is Foxy in his Cove now?" Mike asked. Bonnie nodded as Chica headed off to the Kitchen.

"Yes, be sure to let him know you're coming in, He doesn't like unexpected visitors." Freddy added as Mike got up and approached the curtains that secluded the entrance to Pirate Cove.

 **~With Silvex~**

Silvex entered through the West door and pulled the drawer with the flashlight open. He found some spare batteries in the way back and replaced them with the old ones, then gave the flashlight a few tests. It was now brighter than last night, but not by much.

He was about to head out when the phone rang.

' _That's right, Mike said something about recordings…'_ Silvex thought as he listened closely.

" _Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know…"_

Silvex rolled his eyes. This guys was talking as if Freddy and the others wanted to kill him and Mike! … Did they?

" _Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?"_

' _But he's walking around, plain as daylight…'_ Silvex thought as he checked the security feed. Mike was seen peeking into Pirate Cove before heading in, Pans and pots clattered around in the Kitchen, Silvex guessing Chica was doing something. Bonnie and Freddy were talking in the Dining room.

" _I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that."_

"Of course not," Silvex said, growing tired of hearing the man drabble on about unimportant things.

" _Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."_

"Fantastic," Silvex mumbled as he had grown quite bored of sitting and listening to nonsense.

"Don't mind him, he's just one of the paranoid ones," A voice said.

Silvex flinched a bit and pressed the west door light to reveal Bonnie standing there in front of the door.

"Hey Bonnie, What's up?" Silvex asked as he got up with flashlight in hand and walked out of the office and into the hallway with Bonnie.

"Nothing much. Hey, I wanna practice some new songs we came up with, but I would like an audience. Would you like to?" the purple bunny asked as he stared into Silvex's sky blue eyes.

Silvex noticed this and blushed a little at the look he was receiving. "S-sure, I wouldn't mind," Silvex said as he leaned back into the office to check on the power, as 12 had arrived, and the main lights had shut off.

 **99% Power left**

"Okay then, _Allons-y_ ," Silvex said.

"Huh?" Bonnie said, a bit confused.

"It's french for let's go silly. I took French classes in School," Silvex said as he and Bonnie walked down the west Hallway.

 **~With Mike~**

Mike moved the curtains apart as he peered into the dark room. "Foxy?" he said into the darkness.

"Aye, if it ain't Mike," A voice replied. Mike smiled as two golden eyes appeared, and Foxy walked up out of the dark Cove.

"How are you tonight?" Mike asked as he stepped in. Foxy smiled a little.

"Me Cove is fairing much better thanks to you," Foxy said. Mike grinned.

"No problem, glad to be of use. Do you need anything while i'm here?" Mike asked the red fox.

"Aye, you could be me first mate!" Foxy said excitedly, grabbing Mike's hand and dragging him onto the big Ship prop in the middle of the Cove.

Mike blushed a little, but also felt like he had been in this position before as Foxy began talking as if he were really sailing some sea with his first mate by him.

Silvex and Bonnie were peeking in and snickering quietly at the two. They pulled away soon after.

 **~With Silvex~**

Both the Blonde teen and the Purple bunny headed towards the stage. Bonnie got onto the stage and grabbed his guitar as Silvex took a seat in front of the stage.

Plucking a few strings, Bonnie began to play, imagining the lyrics in his head.

 **(A/N: For those of you who'd like to know, said song is 'Home,' by Phillips Phillips.)**

Silvex was smiling as Bonnie finished.

"How was that?" The animatronic asked the night guard.

"Fantastic! How did you know that was one of my favorite songs?" Silvex asked as he got up and joined the bunny on the stage.

"I didn't. One of the day staff was humming it was he was cleaning the Stage after a messy performance, and the song stuck to my mind ever since then," Bonnie replied as he put his guitar on the stand and went to sit on the edge of the stage. Silvex sat next to him, Checking his watch.

1AM

"So Silvex, what's it like outside the Pizzeria?" Bonnie asked.

Silvex hesitated, thinking of how he would describe it. "It's like feeling refreshing air blown gently on your skin, and the temperature is chilly, but not unbearable. The Sky at night is filled with many stars, glowing brightly. The view is lovely from here, your pizzeria is situated on a hill, giving a view of the city. The lights glow in all colors as night falls." Silvex explained.

"Wow," Bonnie said, amazed by Silvex's description. Silvex chuckled as he wrapped his arm around the Bunny out of instinct.

"S-Silvex?"

"Yea?"

"Why'd ya…?"

Silvex was a bit perplexed before realizing what he had done. Both he and the animatronic Blushed before Silvex began to pull away.

But Bonnie stopped him before he could finish.

"N-no! I mean, I-I don't mind really. You feel warm…" Bonnie said. Silvex smiled a little.

"Cold often?"

"Y-yea...?"

Bonnie gasped as Silvex drew closer and hugged the cold animatronic. The body heat Silvex was giving off was… delightful.

"Man, you guys never get any love, do you?" Silvex asked.

"W-w-what?" Bonnie stuttered, shocked by Silvex's question.

"I-It's true, I may, like-like you, but do even the kids give you hugs?"

"Y-yes, but not in the w-way you do it…"

Silvex chuckled more. "Bonnie? Do… do you like me too?"

Bonnie shifted uncomfortably for a moment. "I… I got a warm fuzzy feeling in my chest when i first saw you, a-and i still get it from time to time. W-what is that?" He asked.

Silvex smiled. "It means you do like me too," Silvex said, running his hand down Bonnie's back, feeling the fake, but soft fur. Bonnie sighed happily.

"S-so now what?" Bonnie asked.

Silvex got up. "I'm going to go check on the security cameras. I'll be back," SIlvex said.

And with that, he leaned down and kissed Bonnie on the cheek before getting off the stage and walking to the security office.

Bonnie's face was a red as a fire truck as he watched Silvex go. He rubbed the spot where Silvex kissed him with a dreamy look in his eye.

Silvex, meanwhile, had plopped onto the chair in the security office and brought up the tablet.

Freddy was organizing masks and stuff in the backstage, check.

Chica was making pizza by the sound of the audio from the kitchen, check.

Bonnie was still sitting on the edge of the stage, check.

He could hear joyful talking and the sound of Foxy and Mike's voices from the camera on Pirate Cove entrance, double check.

Silvex sighed as he grabbed his flashlight from his belt and headed down the west hallway to check up on Mike and Foxy. He wondered what the two were doing as he walked down the hall.

Meanwhile…

" **What next?"**

" **We wait and see Shadex, We wait, and see."**

 **That's part one done! Next part will feature Mike and Foxy! Surprisingly, Mike X Foxy is a popular pairing as i've heard.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **SILVERWOLF OUT**


	4. Night Two - 2

_The Red Dawn cruised through the deep blue waters as Foxy was at the steering wheel, Mike at the front of the boat looking through a Spyglass._

" _Ahoy Mikey! What do ye see?" Foxy shouted out to the human._

" _Nothin' Cap'n!" Mike replied in his best Pirate Accent. Foxy chuckled and looked back at his First mate. He could feel something in his chest. Something warm, and… and fuzzy._

' _Do I like the lad?' Foxy thought as Mike lowered the Spyglass and rubbed the eye he was using to peer out of it before looking through it again._

" _LAND HOOO!" Mike yelled out as he spotted the Shoreline of a large island._

" _What are you two doing?"_

Foxy and Mike turned their heads towards the entrance of pirate cove. In reality, they were pretending to go on an adventure, with Mike as Foxy's first mate. They were about to arrive at Amethyst Island when Silvex poked his head through the curtains to see both of them on the Giant Ship prop.

"Aye Silvex! Me an' Mikey be on an adventure! Care to join us Lad?" Foxy asked. Silvex could see the look of excitement on Mike's face. Clearly, he loved this.

"As much as i'd love to join you two scallywags," Silvex said, snickering at the nickname Foxy had given Mike already, "I have to guard the Pizzeria. Just be there for me Mike when I need you for something, M'kay?"

The Brunette nodded, and with that, The blonde teen Left to go back to his purple bunny.

"Now where were we? Ah!" Foxy said as he got back into the swing of things.

 _The Red Dawn Jerked as they landed the ship on the shore. Not long after, Mike threw a rope ladder over the side, and he and Foxy climbed down and landed in the shallow water, only coming up to their Ankles._

" _What does the Map Say Cap'n?" Mike asked as Foxy Pulled a treasure map out of his hat._

" _Aye, we head 40 paces north of Opal Bay! That where we be!" Foxy said. Both Fox and Human began to trudge forth on the white sand beach._

 _ **~Small Timelapse~**_

" _Cap'n? Are we lost?" Mike said as he and Foxy cut down vine after vine with their cutlass swords._

" _No, We be only a short distance away from the Gem Cave!" Foxy replied._

 _As they approached a cliffside, a screech filled the air. Foxy gasped as he saw the cave entrance, and the guardian, an Amber Golem._

" _CAP'N!" Mike Cried out as the thing began to charge at them._

 _Both men dived clear as the Golem rushed past, already trying to stop._

" _Aye Mikey! You distract him!" Foxy cried out as he noticed various vines hanging down from the tall tree branches, then looked back at the Golem. The Neck looked softer than its Hardened Body…_

" _I got a Plan!" Foxy added as he began to climb up a tree. Mike nodded as he grabbed the attention of the golem as it began to chase the human around the small clearing._

 _Once Foxy reached the top, he took hold of a vine, and looked down. All he needed was for mike to lead the Golem into the right position, and…_

 _Foxy Let out a battle Cry as he swung down, Vine in one hand, his Cutlass in the other. The Golem whirled around to the sound of Foxy, only to have his Head cut off with a SLASH!_

 _The head fell to the ground, along with the now lifeless body of Amber. Foxy landed a bit roughly next to the head as Mike ran up, panting a bit._

" _Y-You did it Cap'n!" He said in a cheery tone._

" _Aye, no one gets the best of ol' Foxy!" The Fox replied with a chuckle._

 _The Two proceeded into the Cave. After a long walk, they arrived at a large dark chamber. It was pitch black._

" _Cap'n, i can't see anything," Mike said, squinting his eyes._

" _Th' map said to arrive at the home of Crystals at Midi," Foxy said patiently._

 _Outside, the Sun was now at a certain angle the reflected off a large Diamond wedged into a cliff side, and the reflected light shone down a hole. Bouncing off Crystal after Crystal, the Light finally sone on a large Crystal in the middle of the ceiling, which split the Light into several colors._

 _Foxy and Mike gasped upon the slight. The colors of the rainbow shone all over the cave, revealing huge chunks of Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Topaz, And Diamond._

 _"We've hit jackpot Mikey!" Foxy said, his face beaming with joy._

 _"Cap'n! There's the Platinum chest!"_

 _In the middle of the chamber, surrounded by a pool of aqua colored water, was a Chest of platinum, shining in the Dark blue light from the rainbow light._

 _"That be what we're here for lad," Foxy said with a grin._

 _"But Cap'n, shouldn't we take all these Gems too?"_

 _"No lad. Leave them be. We'll pass the map onto another Cap'n, the he and his crew can have a look at this marvelous cave too," Foxy said as he and Mike lifted up the chest._

 _Soon after, the light faded, plunging the cave into darkness once more. With the chest, Foxy and Mike made their way back to Opal bay, where the Red Dawn was waiting._

 _Mike Heaved the Chest upwards, and Foxy Lifted it up onto the Deck. The two men then Pushed the ship out of the sand and back into deep enough water, and were once again, sailing through the waters of the Pacific Ocean._

" _MMIIIIIIIIKKKEE!"_

The pair were interrupted again as Silvex poked his head through the curtains again.

"Yes Silvex?" Mike asked.

"It's 30 minutes till 6! Sorry, but it's time to wrap it up!" Silvex said. Both Fox and Guard groaned as Silvex giggled, and stayed behind to see what would happen next.

"That was fun Foxy! Can we do it again tomorrow?" Mike asked as he and Foxy got off the Ship prop.

"Of course we can lad!" Foxy said as he landed on the floor. He turned to look into the Brunette's Jade eyes. Both men stared into each other's eyes for a moment, Silvex seeing a connection between the two.

Both Mike and Foxy looked away, before Foxy spoke up. "L-Lad?"

"Yea Foxy?" Mike asked, blushing a little at the Fox's golden eyes.

"...I-is it wrong to say I love ye?"

Silvex bit his lip to keep from gasping and squealing like some crazy fan-girl.

"Uhhhhh…" Mike as at a complete loss of words. Foxy grew saddened, thinking Mike thought him weird for that.

MIke saw this, and regretted his word choice. "N-no! Not at all! In fact, I-I think I love you too…"

Foxy felt his spirit soar hearing that as he looked back at Mike, who had come close to the fox. He smiled as he leaned in close, and…

"OH JUST KISS ALREADY!"

"SILVEX!" Both Mike and Foxy shouted as Silvex yelled out. The teen laughed as Mike chased after him. Foxy sighed and shook his head with a smile.

' _Kids these days,'_ He thought, then blushed as he thought of Mike.

Tonight could not come sooner.

"Hey Boys! Did the animatronics give you any trouble?" Mr. Fazbear asked as he unlocked the doors right after the clock struck 6.

"Nope!" Both Mike and Silvex said with grins on their faces.

"Alright then, See you two tonight!" He called out as they left the building.

"You know, you didn't have to be so obnoxious about us," Mike said as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Whatever, you two were being slowpokes! Just get on with it for crying out loud! You both love each other, so why do you hesitate?"

"Well, don't you think it's a bit early to do this? We just met them like, monday night, and we're already confessing our love? How?"

"Look, nobody is an expert on love, so i'm not sure what to tell you about, 'Love', it just happens." Silvex explained.

"Okay then, See you tonight!" Mike said as they went their separate ways.

"See ya!" Silvex said as he walked down the sidewalk, enjoying the view of the rising sun over the valley.

 **Meanwhile…**

" **Bashful? Can't say i'm not surprised…"**

" **Can it Shadex, things are getting interesting…"**

" **For you apparently. You get to watch yourself date a Robot! Where am i in this Fanfic?"**

" **Shadex! What did i say about being Self-aware!?"**

 **Okay, Hopefully, that's good enough of a scene between Foxy and Mike for you guys.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **SILVERWOLF OUT**


	5. Night Three - 1

**Sorry for those who like this story, I've been extremely busy the past few days, and only had writing time for my other stories.**

Silvex was sitting in his apartment, on his laptop, in the middle of the afternoon. After he came home at around Six in the morning, he had a nap, and woke up at two. He couldn't go back to sleep even if he took sleeping pills.

He decided to check his E-mails, then see what was the latest on his facebook.

After an hour, he was done and moved on to other things. He grinned as he opened his Google drive and started writing for his Fanfiction, a random idea had popped into his head upon seeing a white husky from a page for husky lovers on Facebook.

 _There is a legend, that is only told by the elders to their grandchildren, that only a thousand years, the moon would glow, brighter than ever, in a color of silver so bright. Legend also has it, that on a night just like that, a being from another dimension would slip through the cracks of reality and take a different shape. Who this being would be, Good or Evil, No one could tell. But the legend also told that around the 2nd Millennium, A powerful being would be the one to fall fate to this exact legend, and he would meet a band of blessed souls who saved countless lives and went on grand adventures. But most importantly, the legend says, this being was destined to be, The Gatekeeper._

He sighed. IT was a good start, but he didn't know what to write next. Plus, for some reason, that sounded way too familiar.

' _I wonder what Mike is up too? Or Bonnie,'_ Silvex thought, then a bright idea struck him.

' _No one said I couldn't visit the Pizzeria during the day…'_ Silvex thought as he closed his laptop. Grabbing his coat, he left his apartment, and into the chilly Autumn air.

As Silvex walked along the concrete crack-filled sidewalk, he wondered how it was possible to develop feelings for a robot. Then again, these guys were not in the slightest a robot. They were something more than just a robot.

Silvex smiled and let his mind wander. Yes, he could consider all four animatronics real living people. They could eat, had personalities, and a lot of traits found in humans, even though they weren't humans.

Silvex smiled as he walked up to the Pizzeria. He could actually go for some Pizza right now. Pizza, was his one and only, favorite food.

He entered through the front doors and was greeted by the man at the register.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, where fantasy and fun come to life… How can I help you?" The man asked with a bored expression.

"Hello, I'm one of the nightguards, I-" He was cut off.

"Nightguards? Of that means you've survived! Tell me, do they really come to life at night?" The cashier asked, instantly curious about Silvex.

"Well yea, they do, but they're not much of a problem…"

"Do they try to stuff you in a suit?" The cashier asked. Silvex looked at his nametag. _Max._

"Well, ummm, I'm not sure if they are… But it's nice to meet you Max!"

Max gave a perplexed look until he remembered he had a nametag on. "Oh well, It's a pleasure to meet you… ahhh…"

"Silvex," the teen spoke. "The name is Silvex."

Max shook Silvex's hand a bit too eagerly. "Everyone is curious about you and the other night guard. We've heard rumors the animatronics come to life and try to stuff you in a suit and kill you, with only your eyeballs and teeth popping out. We thought it was true, Since the previous Night guards quit their jobs around the first week…"

Silvex smiled, but before anything else, his stomach rumbled loudly.

"You must be pretty Hungry! Im sure the manager won't mind if you helped yourself to a few slices, free of charge." Max said, sitting back down at the register.

"Gee, thanks Max. And what about the other Staff members?"

"Just Tell em' Max OK'ed it, alright? And in anycase, you should be familiar with Mr. Fazbear himself by now, yea?"  
Silvex nodded and smiled. Max had White hair, which looked beautiful. But then again, his Bunny was a far better sight.

"The other staff's names are Rose, Blue, and Jeremy." Max said as he turned back to help a lady with two children set up a B-Day party in the future.

Silvex smiled and walked back into the dining room. It was quite nosiey as Children screamed and ran around, the place was quite a mess. Silvex walked around, and spotted a waitress. She was wearing a typical outfit styled in the Pizzeria's colors, and had very noticeable red hair.

"Hey there hun! Can i get you some pizza?" She asked.

' _This Must be Rose,'_ Silvex thought. "I'd love some!" he said with a smile, sitting at an empty table. Before he knew it, there was an entire pizza in front of him. He looked up at Rose in surprise.

Rose saw this and sighed a bit. "Most of the kids don't care much for pizza, or toss it around as if this was a place for food fights. So we usually have too many leftovers." She said. Silvex was enjoying a slice. This had to be some of the best pizza around!

"Who's the Chef here?" Silvex asked.

"Sugar, I don't think I have to tell you…"

"Please? I am an employee here. I work the nightshift with Mike."

Rose gasped. "So you are the new night guard?" She asked. before she could fire off anymore questions, Silvex beat her to it.

"I've already told Max the answers to most of your questions. Now Your name is Rose, right?"

Rose smiled and shook Silvex's hand. "Yep! Doesn't ever lose its Charm!"

"Pleased to meet ya. I'm Silvex," He replied as he began to eat another slice of pizza.

"I assume Max told you our names, so Blue is the Chef, and Jeremy is the day Guard. By the way, what's the name of the other Night guard?" Rose asked.

"His name is Mike," Silvex replied, finishing off the pizza.

"Wow, i've never seen anyone eat pizza so fast before! Not even the kids can devour a pizza so fast," Rose said amazed.

"Well I love pizza, and I have to admit, Blue makes some killer pizza!" Silvex said as he watched the animatronic band continue playing.

"Well okay then, enjoy your stay. I'll be around if you need anything," Rose replied as she went off to grab some glasses of cola for some parents.

Silvex nodded and watched the animatronic play their song to the kids, who weren't paying attention, half the time anyway.

' _If only they were appreciated for their work a little more,'_ Silvex thought to himself as he got up to go use the restroom, lost in his own thoughts as Bonnie spotted him heading towards the restrooms. He wanted to go say hi to the Human being, but his programing prevented him from getting off the stage during the day.

He really hated some humans, as he silently cursed them for keeping him from roaming freely during the day.

 **~TIMESKIP~**

Night came down fast on the city as everyone had left, except the staff. They were all in the dining room, except Jeremy, who was still in the security office. They were all drilling Silvex information about the night shift as Mike walked in.

"Hey Silvex! Who are these guys?"

"They're the day staff, the day guard is wrapping it up with Mr. Fazbear in the office," Silvex said as the Day Staff introduced themselves to Mike.

"Okay, we have to go now," Max said as Mr. Fazbear walked to the front with Jeremy, Silvex didn't get a good look at him.

The two guards said goodbye to Rose, Max, Blue, and Mr. Fazbear as they left, the door locking behind them. SIlvex looked at his watch.

 **11:45PM**

"Well it'll be midnight soon," Silvex said as he and Mike headed to the Office. Both were in their uniforms already as Silvex grabbed the flashlight, and Mike sat and checked the security cameras.

The phone rang. 'Oh, not this guy again,' Silvex thought.

 _''Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant."_

"You're only wasting our time," Silvex mumbled as he got on his hands and knees, looking under the desk.

" _Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight. Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing de-"_

"Got it!" Silvex said, having pulled the power cord out, killing the phone off.

"Why'd you do that?" Mike asked.

"Cause I don't believe him. I don't ever think the Animatronic could be killers." Silvex replied. Mike shrugged and checked the cams. The animatronics hadn't moved yet, and it was already 12am.

"I'm going to talk to Bonnie," Silvex said, walking out through the west hall door.

Mike nodded, and after making sure everything was in its place, he followed Silvex, with a certain pirate fox on his mind. The events of last time kept playing over and over in his mind, did he really fall for an animatronic?

He sighed and decided not to worry too much as he approached the curtains that hid the Pirate cove.

 **~WITH SILVEX~**

Silvex was smiling as he approached the stage as the Animatronic band came to life once more. "Good evening Freddy," He said to the brown bear, who was the first to activate.

"Evenin'" Freddy replied as Chica stretched out, having her joints sore from today. For her, Wednesdays were not her day, especially not today. SOmething didn't feel right inside her.

"You okay Chica?" Silvex asked. Chica shook her head.

"I think something's wrong with my Endoskeleton, it feels a bit too stiff," She said.

"Here, let me look, I know my way around Endoskeletons," Silvex said. Much to the surprise of the band, SIlvex did know much about them, as he was able to gently take off Chica's chest piece of her suit, and take a closer look at the metal frame.

"Hmmmm…" Silvex hummed as he grabbed a chair and began checking all the joints and wires of the Endoskeleton. "Goodness, you need an overhaul Chica, this is old school tech!" SIlvex said, sneezing a little from the dust and rubbing his fingers on his pants from the cobwebs.

"We don't get much service, just enough to keep us going," Bonnie said as he watched Silvex work on Chica, who remained still the entire time.

"Aha!" Silvex said, spying a rusty joint that had pizza grease all over it. "Hold still, i'll be right back," Silvex said, running off the the kitchen. They watched him run through the doors, then he came back out with a wet rag, as he ran over to the parts and services. HE returned with an oil can.

"Okay, one moment," Silvex said as he sat back down in his chair. Chica nodded carefully as Silvex began to wash away the pizza grease with the wet rag gently. Once he was done, he waiting until the joint dried, then took the oil can and lubricated the joint. Putting 9the can down and Carefully putting her chest piece back on. Silvex smiled. "Try it now,"

Chica moved her arm around, which was were the once-faulty joint was. "Hey, it feels much better! Thank you SIlvex," Chica said with a smile.

"Thanks for helping her Silvex, we don't get this kind of kindness everyday," Freddy said, putting a hand on Silvex's shoulder. "Oh, it's nothing," Silvex said.

"How do you know about our Endoskeletons?" Bonnie asked.

"I have an Engineering degree from school. I know probably more than your servicers know," Silvex said bashfully.

"Maybe you could give us a Proper servicing then?" Freddy asked. Silvex nodded with a grin.

"I'd love to!" Silvex said, excited.

The animatronic, excited, walked to the Backstage, Silvex behind Freddy. "Say, wouldn't Foxy want to join us?" Silvex asked, looking over at Pirate cove.

"I'm sure he won't mind us letting him play with Mike in peace," Bonnie replied, noises and yells of excitement could be heard from the Pirate cove.

' _Wonder what they're doing now,'_ Silvex thought to himself as he entered the dark room. He lit his flashlight and looked around. Empty Masks, a dead endoskeleton in the corner, and the power breaker panel at another corner. There was also another door next to the power breaker panel.

"Where does that door lead to?" Silvex asked Freddy.

"That leads to the basement, where the Generator is. You only go down there to restart it if the power runs out." Freddy said.

"Why is that?" Silvex asked. Freddy sighed.

"Because that's where my Brother, Golden Freddy lurks." Freddy replied.

"Golden Freddy?"

"Yes, We don't know much about him, only he looks like freddy, but is rather a golden yellow instead of brown." Chica said.

"Oh. Okay then," Silvex said, unsure what to make of what he had heard.

"So who's First?" HE asked.

"I already got a little taste of it, so not me, let the others go first," Chica said.

"You're too kind Chica. Alright then, Freddy? Bonnie?" He turned to the two.

"I'll go first," Freddy Volunteered. SIlvex nodded, his hand firmly gripped on the wet rag. Freddy sat on the table, and Silvex began taking the costume pieces off until all that was left was an Endoskeleton. SIlvex, using the rag, carefully cleaned the dust and grease off the metal, carefully not to get the old wires wet. He noticed a red wire was disconnected from his CPU, so he plugged it back in gently, and continued washing Freddy's endoskeleton until he got every last spot.

"Do me! Do me!" Bonnie said, excited. Silvex laughed and proceeded to do the same thing to Bonnie while waiting for Freddy to dry off. ' _They look so different without their costume,'_ he thought to himself as Bonnie tried to hold back his laughter, as he was a bit ticklish. SIlvex noticed he had a red wire disconnected from his CPU too. ' _Strange,'_ Silvex thought as he reconnected it when he finished washing Bonnie.

While Bonnie was drying, Silvex took the oil can and began lubricating Freddy's joints. They were a bit rusty, as if they had not had oil in years. ' _If only…'_ Silvex thought sadly as he finished and helped Freddy get his costume back on piece by piece.

Once done, Silvex went over to Bonnie and lubricated his joints too. Bonnie was still trying his best not to laugh as Silvex carefully put oil onto his joints. Once done, Bonnie sighed in relief as he was no longer trying to hold his laughter back as Silvex helped him back into his Costume.

"Mmmmmmm! Feels soooo goooood!" Bonnie said, stretching out.

"Sure does," Freddy added as he stretched his legs and arms out.

Chica giggled as she sat down on the table. Freddy and Bonnie walked out of the Backstage as Silvex began working on her. Once again, he found the same red wire disconnected from the CPU.

' _Something's fishy with that wire,'_ Silvex thought as he continued with his cleanup and service of Chica. Once done, he helped her back into her costume.

"Thanks again Silvex," Chica said as they walked out of the Backstage.

"No problem really," Silvex said as Bonnie suddenly hugged him, frightening him a little.

"THANKYOUSOMUCHIFEELSOMUCHBETTER!" Bonnie screamed, but not too loudly as to not hurt the human's ears. Silvex chuckled at the bunny's excitement.

"Really, it was nothing! You guys need to be treated better," Silvex said, still in the grip of Bonnie. Chica and Freddy nodded in agreement, while bonnie kept on hugging Silvex, who was blushing a little bit.

' _Surely, Mike is faring better with foxy,'_ He thought.

 **Okay, that's as far as I go for now.  
Finals are coming up, and i will have absolutely very little time to write fanfiction, so don't expect any updates soon,**

 **On that note, I've put up a poll asking an important question for this story's future events. Should G. Freddy be an antagonist in the story, like he was in the old one (AKA, Bonnie's Relationship)? I MUST KNOW! Please Review, vote on the poll, and all that lovely stuff.  
SILVERWOLF OUT**


	6. Night Three - 2

_The Red Dawn was sailing across the sea after Captain Foxy, and his first mate, Mikey, had collected the platinum chest from the cave of shining gems. In the Chest was the sacred Sword of Diamond's Peirce, A very sharp and unbreakable sword, for which Foxy claimed as his._

 _Mike was happy for his captain, but he wished he could've gotten something special too. Then again, he wasn't exactly good with a sword, so him wielding such a dangerous thing with his skills would be right out._

 _...Little did he know he was about to get something very special soon…_

 _Foxy knew this part of the sea all too well. He just hoped today would be a good day…_

 _The wind died down to nothing, the sails falling down, lifeless now._

' _DAMNIT!' Foxy sighed to himself. They had hit a dead zone for the winds, and without them, they were stuck._

" _Cap'n? What's the matter?" Mike asked, noticing the dead sails and Foxy's frustration._

" _We've hit a dead spot Mikey, we be going nowhere till the tradewinds arrive," Foxy said. "You might as well retract the sails," He said, walking down to his cabin._

" _Aye aye, Cap'n!" Mike said as he went about the ship, tieing up the sails, humming happily as if nothing was wrong had ever happened._

 _Meanwhile, Foxy was in his captain's quarters. It was a nice little room, with a desk with various small treasures and things on it with a small wooden chair. There was a window overlooking the back view of the Red Dawn, and then there was a queen sized bed, which Foxy was sitting on._

 _He was thinking hard. They had enough food rations and fresh water to last them a week, but Foxy was more concerned over another issue._

 _Mike usually sleep at an inn when they anchored at a local port. Foxy stayed onboard to ensure no one looted their treasure. But they were going to be stranded at sea for a few days before the eastern trade winds arrived. There was only one bedroom on the ship, and that was the Captain's quarters. Foxy wasn't one for having a large crew, so when he met Mikey for the first time, that's all he needed, a First mate, nothing more._

 _But now, with the situation at hand, it looks like… Mike had to sleep with Foxy. There was no way Foxy was gonna make his first mate sleep on the cold, hard floor. Not a handsome brunette like him._

 _To be honest, Foxy was developing a crush on his first mate ever since their first adventure together years ago. That carefree personality was just perfect, and those green eyes of his…_

 _The Captain found himself growing aroused at the thought of his first mate in a 'Sexual' way. Foxy knew he was gay, but was Mikey though?_

 **(A/N: Even though they've already admitted their love for each other outside of Foxy's adventure, I thought it would be best if i wrote it this way.)**

 _Foxy sighed and got up and sat at his desk now. He might as well write in his journal he keeps. He writes about his adventures, and all the loot he has in this, and he keeps it well hidden. The last thing he needed was someone to find it, and think of it as a diary. Diaries, are very un-pirate like. Journal, was a more, masculine word._

'July, 8th,

Today, we encountered a dead spot in the sea, and we've lost all wind, so we are stuck here until the eastern trade winds sweep along. We'll ride them on until we get out of this dead spot. Until then, Mikey will have to sleep with me. Does he like me in that way? I've always tried to tell him how i feel, but his eyes are the only thing in the seven seas that make my knees weak. Those green eyes, that brown hair, and his slim body… the cravings are getting worse. I must have him.

I will tell him how i feel tonight, or i will die without ever getting to tell him.

~Captain Foxy.'

 _Foxy sighed as he finished writing on the paper, put the quill back in the ink bottle, closed the book, and put it in his secret compartment. Only he knew about it, and it was very well camouflaged, so even the sharpest of eyes had great trouble spotting it._

 _Foxy looked out the window as the sun started setting over the horizon. Night would be upon them fast, and with it, the cold. Foxy had some very thick fur blankets which kept him warm when he slept on the Red Dawn, and would no doubt be big enough for both him and Mike. But still, would Mike even want to sleep in the same bed as Foxy?_

 _Mike, who was happily working hard, wasn't aware of his Captain's worries. He was humming a tune he heard Foxy sing out while sailing, or if he was in a very good mood. Right now, he was setting up for the night, moving all the goods on the deck into the storage below, and making sure that the two pirates were ready for battle should looters come in the middle of the night._

 _As Mike was about to get ready to sleep in a hammock he had set up, Foxy walked out of his Captain's Quarters._

" _Hello sir," Mike said as he closed the hatch of the storage._

" _Good evening Mikey," Foxy replied in a gentle tone. Mike blushed a bit, he liked it when Foxy called him Mikey, especially in that gentle, low, sexy tone. "Are you planning to sleep out here?"_

" _Yes Cap'n," Mike said. He shuddered a bit as the air grew cold. Foxy grew concerned at this._

" _Listen Mike, It's too cold out here, come sleep in my room," Foxy offered. Mike's eyes widened Sleep? With the Captain?_

" _I'd be honored to," Mike smiled. Foxy felt his heart skip a beat as he saw the look of relief on his First mate's face._

 _As Mike walked into Foxy's room, the crimson fox was think of how he would tell Mike about his feelings. He was afraid of rejection, but he also feared of losing the brown haired human forever without ever telling him his feelings._

 _It was Now, or Never._

 _As Mike got comfortable in the bed, Foxy got in with him, shifting under the furry blankets. Mike blushed more, he was actually sleeping with his Captain!_

" _Mikey?" Foxy said._

" _Y-yes Cap'n?" Mike asked_

" _I need to be honest with ya," Foxy started. "I have… feelings for ya, and I think…" Foxy paused, and took a deep breath as he hugged Mike. "I think… I love ya,"_

 _Mike was speechless. His Captain loves him? Surely, this was a dream!_

 _It wasn't as Mike blushed deep red and hugged back. "I… I love you too Cap'n,"_

 _Foxy felt his heart soar with joy. His First mate actually returned his feelings! Foxy lenaed down and kissed Mike, who happily kissed back.  
_

 _ **WARNING  
The Following contains Yaoi, M / M Action. If you do not wish to read this, skip to the end scene notice.**_

 _MIke felt Foxy grinding his body against his under the blankets. He moaned as he felt their crotches grinding together, and blushed as he felt himself already hard._

 _Foxy felt himself aroused too, and undid his pants, his member popped out, hard as a rock. Mike licked his lips as he went down and…_

" _Mikey!" Foxy gasped out as Mike licked the tip of the fox's cock. Foxy moaned loudly as MIke kept licking, then began to suck on the hard dick._

" _M-mike!" Foxy kept moaning, and only gasped as he felt Mike take his cock into his mouth. IT felt like nothing before in all his adventures of the seven seas._

 _Mike was enjoying the warmth and taste of Foxy's dick. He always had wet dreams about this moment, but never would he imagine this would happen in real life._

" _M-m-mikey…! I'm gonna… I'm…" Foxy only moaned as he unloaded several shots of sticky salty white cum into the human's mouth. Mike smiled as he gulped it all down with a grin on his face._

 _Foxy panted as he recovered from his orgasm. That was mind-blowing! He felt like he should return the favor, so as Mike got back to to hug him, Foxy reached a hand into Mike's pants, and rubbed his cock, making the human moan cutely._

 _Foxy smirked as he removed Mike's pants, and felt MIke's dick up and down, all the while, the brunette moaning. Foxy giggled as he started jerking Mike off._

" _C-Cap'n!" Mike moaned as Foxy went down and liced the pre that was oozing out. Foxy only fept jerking off MIke faster and faster until…_

" _C-CAP'N!" Mike cried out as he came all over Foxy's face. The fox murred as he felt the human cum warm semen on his face,_

 _Foxy came back up, and Mike, who was still panting heavily, began licking the cum off Foxy's face. He then kissed Foxy, sharing his semen with the red fox._

 _ **Scene End**_

" _C-cap'n?" Mike asked as the two pirates cuddled. THe room was very warm after they had their fun._

" _Yes Mikey?" Foxy asked._

" _I love you." MIke replied, putting a huge smiled on the fox's face._

" _I love you too Mikey."_

" _MIKE!"_

Both Fox and Human bolted up from the bed in the pirate's cove ship prop that was for Foxy. Silvex had wandered in, looking for Mike.

"IT'S TIME TO GO!" Silvex yelled out, looking at his watch.

 **5:54 AM**

"Awwww," Mike said sadly. HE didn't want to leave Foxy just yet. Foxy saw this and kissed the human again.

"Don't worry Mikey, There will always be tomorrow." Foxy said to the brunette. Mike smiled and nodded as he got his pants back on.

HE soon walked out of pirate cove to be greeted by Silvex.

"Had fun in there?" Teased the blonde.

"None of your business!" Mike said, blushing. Silvex laughed.

"You so totally had intimate time with him, didn't you?"

"Silvex!"

TO be honest, Bonnie was jealous of Mike. HE had already taken his relationship to the next level with Foxy, and Mike was a human! He could get to leave this place, and not be told what to do, and when to do it. He only watched sadly as the two humans walked to the entrance as six o'clock came.

Silvex turned to look at the lavender bunny. "I'll see you tomorrow Bonnie," He called out, waving goodbye. Bonnie waved back, smiling.

"So i take it the animatronics were no trouble tonight?" Mr. Fazbear asked.

"Nope!" Both the guys said.

"Alright, see you boys tomorrow." Mr. Fazbear said as he walked inside, and the two guys walked outside into the morning air.

"See ya tonight Silvex," Mike said as he walked off. Silvex said goodbye back, and walked back to his apartment.

Bonnie seemed a bit sad when Silvex left. It must be lonely with just the four animatronics there. 'I'll get him a gift next time,' Silvex thought as he hurried off back to his home.

 **MEANWHILE…**

Below the pizzeria was the basement for storage of equipment and the generator for the night shift.

On one box sat a Golden Suit with no eyes. It shifted and stirred to life as it stood up.

' _IT'S ME'_


	7. Night Four - 1

**Heads up guys, a new poll will be active as soon as this Chapter is posted. For now, this night will focus on Golden Freddy, and Silvex.**

Silvex hummed to himself as he sat around his apartment. It was small, but comfortable for more than one person. Silvex lived alone however, so the extra space was nice.

Right now, he was talking to Mike on Facebook Messenger.

 _[Excited for tonight?]_

[Yea! I got something for Bonnie,] Silvex replied. The blonde teen had gotten the lavender bunny a royal blue bow, and a sky blue guitar that looked just like his red one. HE hoped he liked it, for it wasn't cheap.

 _[I hope they fix Foxy, he's kind hearted, wonder why he's shut down.]_ Mike typed with a sad emoji face.

[Cheer up Mike, You seem to be making him happier, Freddy says the pirate has never sang his sea shanties so cheerful, or loud.] Silvex typed. Right now, he was snickering at a photo.

Last night after Mike and Foxy had their fun, Bonnie had taken a photo of Mike's face, which had oil on it.

' _You guys cum oil?' Silvex asked Bonnie._

' _Yea, we're not like you guys, we have indirect control of expandable dildo's. Don't ask, some of the engineer's are pervs. They were fired the other day though.'_

' _Weird, oh i know!' Silvex said as he explained his plan to Bonnie._

And now Silvex was looking at his reward. Foxy's animatronic cum on Mike's face. Silvex laughed loudly.

 _[Just got a text from Mr. Fazbear,]_ Mike said. Silvex checked his phone, and sure enough, a text from his boss.

 **Meet at the pizzeria at 9, Got some exciting news for you!**

[Wonder what he wants. See you there!] Silvex Typed.

 _[See ya,]_

Silvex hummed to himself as he left the house in high spirits. He was looking forward to seeing Bonnie again, as he took his presents along with him.

"Hey Mike!" Silvex called out as he saw the brunette walking towards him.

"Hey Silvex, you know why he's calling us so early?" Mike asked as the rounded a corner, the pizzeria in sight.

"we're about to find out," Silvex said as the two entered the building. They were greeted by a cheerful Mr. Fazbear.

"Boys! you're here! Excellent, good good." He chuckled. Silvex and Mike shared a look as the stood in the register area. Max was there, and he waved at the two. Silvex smiled while Mike returned the gesture.

"So business has been going well! If this keeps up, we'll be able to upgrade the restaurant! More Animatronics, more room, more everything!" The owner said.

"Awesome!" Silvex smiled. This could be good for everyone, even Foxy.

"But I wish to take it steady, so for now, Silvex, i wish to promote you to engineer. We're in need of those, and I've found out about your degree in engineering. Will you accept the promotion?" Mr. Fazbear said.

"OF course!" Silvex smiled as he shook his hand. The owner smiled widely.

"Excellent. YOu'll receive double your pay than your previous salary. And Mike, i'm giving you a raise."

"Yes!" Mike said.

"You boys are welcome to stay. Silvex, you are welcome to come anytime, i'll give Mike a spare key so you can come in during the night, and you'll be on call on the weekdays. We will call you on weekends if it's an emergency." Mr. Fazbear Explained. "I'll be in my office if you need me, The Night guard taking Silvex's place is here, you can meet him after I talk to him."

"Awesome guys!" Max said as the owner left. "You got it good!"

"You bet we did," Silvex said as he put down his stuff and walked into the dining room. The room was empty as it was a slow day today. Right now, the band was resting on stage.

Bonnie felt his circuits spark as he saw Silvex. He wanted to call out, but his programming prevented him from doing so.

"Hey guys, I got some good news for you all once you get into free roaming mode." Silvex said with a smile. He looked at his watch.

 **10:06 PM**

"Two hours," Silvex said as he spotted Rose and went to go talk to her.

'What does he mean?' Bonnie pondered.

"Hey Rose! Any leftovers?" Silvex asked the redhead. Rose smiled.

"Sugar, there is more than plenty! Help yourself," Rose said as she lead the blonde teen to the kitchen. "'EY BLUE! WE GOT A HUNGRY LAD 'ERE!" She yelled out. Silvex was a bit surprised at her accent, but thought nothing more of it.

 **X.X**

Silvex was finishing off his last piece of pretzel crust pizza as the day shift left.

"Good luck boys! And make sure to take it easy on the new night guard. He's in the security office at the moment," Mr. Fazbear said as he locked the doors behind them. Silvex had found the Engineer's kit the owner left for him. He was thinking about getting a newer, better one. THis one was a bit rusty and weathered, but had all he needed.

"Silvex!" The blonde felt someone hug him from behind as he had set the toolbox on a table. Silvex chuckled. Typical of Bonnie.

"Hey Bonster, what's up?" SIlvex asked as the bunny put him down.

"Today was sooooo boring!" Bonnie groaned. THe human couldn't help but giggle at the bunny's cute behavior.

"Don't worry my cute little bunny, I've got some presents for you."

"Present?! Ooo ooo! I wanna see!" Bonnie said excitedly.

Silvex chuckled as he went back to the register area to get them.

Meanwhile, Freddy had heard about the new Guard, and was walking down to the office to see for himself. He was always curious to see what the new guards looked like.

"This place is so cool!" Freddy heard someone say, It sounded male.

He peeked in from around the corner, making sure not to be seen too easily. He just wanted to see what the guard looked like.

There sitting in the chair was what looked like a male teen, with red hair, and Freddy could see his eyes as well, which were green. He wasn't in the security guard uniform, but he was wearing a white T-shirt with gray pants and black sneakers.

"Where's Freddy?" The new guard said. He had been looking through the cams for the bear. Said bear was in the blind spot in the doorway, so Freddy spoke up.

"Excuse me,are you the new guard?" Freddy asked.

"Who's there?" The teen asked, looking towards the right. He pushed the LIGHT button.

"Holy-!" The teen shouted as he saw Freddy just standing there. Before Freddy could even blink, the guard pressed the DOOR button, shutting him out.

The brown bear huffed, but before he could speak…

"He's not bad you know," Silvex's voice sounded out from the left side. The human pressed the LIGHT button for the west hallway, and sighed as he spotted the blonde teen he had seen earlier.

"What do you mean not bad? I've heard the rumors about the suit stuffing…" The new guard said skeptically.

"They don't do that, not anymore they don't. Just let him in, He wouldn't harm a fly," Silvex said.

"Alright," The new guard said as he pressed the DOOR Button and the LIGHT button. BUt Freddy wasn't there.

"Freddy?" Silvex asked. "He was just there-"

 **SCREEEEEEEE!**

Both humans jumped and screamed as Freddy 'Jumpscared' the two with his signature screech. Both Engineer and Guard fell to the floor as he laughed in that oh so familiar deep toned laugh.

"Freddy!" Silvex said as he regained his senses.

"What? I thought it would be funny!" the brown bear said as he giggled and chuckled.

"Not cool man," The guard said. Silvex rolled his eyes as he helped him up.

"Don't mind him. I'm Silvex, what's your name?"

"Zeronis Therin Exzerion, but you can call me Zero for short." Zero said.

"What a fascinating name Zero," Silvex said. "And you!" Silvex pointed at Freddy. "You need to not be so creepy man. That laugh is just right out!"

Freddy grinned as Silvex shook his head. "You're welcome to join us, I was about to give Bonnie some gifts," The blonde said to Zero.

"He's the lavender bunny, right?" Zero asked. Silvex nodded.

"Alright," Zero said as Silvex picked up the guitar case and walked to the dining room. 

**X.X**

"Can I open my eyes now?" Bonnie asked. He had his hands over his eyes and as sitting in a chair. Zero, Chica, Freddy, Foxy, and Mike were watching as Silvex took out the royal blue guitar with a silver bow on it.

"Not yet you," Silvex said. "Keep your eyes shut tight, and hold out your hands."

Bonnie kept his eyes glued shut as he held his hands out. Silvex placed the guitar on the bunny's hands. "Okay, you can look now.

Bonnie opened his eyes and gasped. "What?!" He asked, his eyes widening in surprise.

"I got you a new guitar. I know nothing will replace Lucy, but I thought Blue would be a nice change." Silvex said as Bonnie looked at him.

"I LOVE IT!" He said as he put the guitar down gently on a table, then grabbed the human and almost killed him in a tight hug.

"You're… Welcome… Need… Air…" Silvex wheezed.

"Oops," Bonnie said as he loosened his grip. Silvex gasped for air, then returned the hug.

"Th-thanks," Silvex said. "I have something else for you."

As he pulled away, Bonnie could only wonder what it was. Silvex came back and undid his red bow. "What are you doing?" Bonnie questioned.

Silvex didn't say anything as he put the shimmery royal blue bow on. Bonnie grinned when he saw it.

"There, now doesn't my guitar bunny look sharp and smart?" SIlvex said, looking at Bonnie.

"Thanks love," Bonnie said as he hugged Silvex again.

"Anything for you. I did notice you were looking a bit down when i left yesterday." Silvex said.

"Its because you get to leave this place. It is nice here, but I wanna go and look around. I'm tired of being stuck here singing those same damn songs over and over. Plus. I hate it when you're away." Bonnie said with a sad expression on his face.

"Which is why i have an important announcement to you guys," Silvex said to the animatronics.

"What is it Silvex?" Chica asked. The others nodded, eager to know what Silvex had to say.

"I am going to be an Engineer for you guys." Silvex said proudly.

"Silvex, that's amazing!" Freddy said. Bonnie squealed excitedly and hugged Silvex tightly again, but not too hard this time. Silvex smiled. Now he knew Someone was going to finally give some proper TLC To these guys.

At that moment, the door to the backstage creaked slowly open. Everyone, even Bonnie fell silent.

"...Guys? What's wrong?" Silvex asked as he got out of Bonnie grip.

No one answered.

After awhile, Freddy answered. "It's him."

"Who?" Silvex asked.

Freddy sighed. "My brother."

Silvex raised an eyebrow. "You have a brother? Why did you not tell me this? WHy did Mr. Fazbear tell me this?"

"Because he was forgotten by Mr. Fazbear, and we rarely talk about him." Freddy sighed. SIlvex huffed.

"Forgotten or not, I still refuse to let him be alone." Silvex said as he walked to the backstage."

"Silvex no! We don't know if he's insane!" Bonnie cried out as he tried to drag the human away. But Silvex just kept evading his grabs.

"Nonsense! He deserves a chance you guys!" Silvex said as he pushed the door open and peered in. By now, Bonnie was too afraid to come any closer.

Sitting on the table was a yellow bear animatronic. It looked like Freddy, but the color was very different.

"Hey there," Silvex said as he approached the animatronic. IT turned it's head at the human.

"H-H-H-H…" It said.

Silvex sat next to it. "Can you speak?" He asked.

It shook its head.

"Well, I'm the engineer for the animatronics, Can i take a look at your endoskeleton?"

It nodded.

Silvex took off it's centerpiece of the costume and looked at the components closely. It was very dusty and old. Older than Freddy's to be precise. He then spotted the voice box was damaged.

"You know where the spare parts are kept?"

The animatronic pointed to a door that said 'Basement'.

Silvex nodded and went inside. It lead to some stairs that went downward. It was noisy, as the generator was running. SIlvex checked it while he was at it.

 **78% Power Remaining**

'Not too bad,' Silvex thought as he spotted a crate labeled 'Animatronic parts'. He opened it with a crowbar and peered inside. After sifting through it for a few moments, he spotted a new voice box in very good condition. He took it and put the lid back on the crate.

Heading back up the stairs, he closed the door behind him and put the component on the table as he opened his toolbox he brought with him in case he needed it.

"Okay, not sure if this will hurt, but I promise you're voice will be better soon." Silvex said as he began to unscrew the screws holding the damaged Voice box in the Animatronic's endoskeleton.

The Yellow animatronic nodded as Silvex removed the damaged component and threw it in the trash. He grabbed some new screws, and with the new Voice box, started to install it.

Once finished, SIlvex then gave the dusty endoskeleton a good cleaning, and opened the rusty joints. As the metal dried, he connected the wires to the voice box. With the last one in, he checked to see if this animatronic had a loose wire like the others did.

Nope. It was right where it was supposed to be.

'Strange,' Silvex thought as he put the Animatronic's center piece back on.

"Try it now." Silvex said as he put everything away and closed the toolbox.

"H-H-Hello?" It said in a shaky voice. SIlvex smiled.

"There you go! How does it feel?"

"Gr-Great!" THe yellow bear smiled at Silvex.

"Well then alright! What's your name? Mine is SIlvex."

"Th-They Call M-M-Me Golden Fr-Freddy." He said.

"That's a lovely name! You know about the others?" Silvex said, pointing to the door to the dining room.

"Y-Y-Yes," Golden Freddy said.

"Well then come on, Freddy's your Brother, yea?"

Golden Freddy smiles at the name. "Fr-Fr-Freddy?"

"Yea, come on silly goose! You can come see him!" Silvex said as he helped the golden bear onto his feet, and walked with him to the door.

"Silvex! You're Okay-" Bonnie started, but grew quiet as he watched Golden Freddy walk out with him.

"Goldie?" Freddy asked, not believing his eyes.

"Fr-Fr-Freddy?" Golden Freddy said. Freddy smiled as he walked over, and the two bears hugged each other.

"But how? Your voice box was damaged beyond repair?" Freddy asked as they pulled away.

"Sil-Sil-Silvex fixed I-It," The Golden Bear said.

Bonnie smiled, 'That's my human. So kind and thoughtful,'

Freddy turned to the blonde human. "Thank you so much SIlvex. He literally could not speak when someone damaged it during a break-in."

"IT was my pleasure." Silvex said proudly. Bonnie hugged him as Freddy took his golden brother to talk elsewhere.

"So now what love?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know, how about we try something new?" SIlvex smirked as the bunny blushed. This could be interesting… 

**X.X**

" **Silvex, you do realize that while you inserted a reader in here, and that same reader is inserting you in his story, I STILL DON'T SEE WHERE I AM IN THIS STORY!" The black husky yelled.**

" **Will you can it Shadex! Just be quiet, your role is coming soon! You have disclaimer duty though."**

" **Why you-! Rrrrrr… Silverwolf does not own the OC Zeronis Therin Exzerion, nor does he own the Game, 'Five Night's at Freddy's', which it, and all of its Characters are owned by Scott Cawthon."**

" **Thank you Shadex."**

" **Fuck you."**

 **X.X**

 **A special thanks goes to Zerothekitsune for letting me use his OC, This is for you my friend. A 'thanks', and a 'get well soon' surprise for you.**

 **Be sure to review, and vote on the new poll on my profile concerning MIKEY!**

 **SILVERWOLF OUT**


	8. Night Four - 2

**Hey Everyone! Silverwolf here,  
THe Poll is over, and this story won the popular vote, so now i will be working on this till completion.  
Of course, that doesn't mean I've abandoned my other stories, I just want my focus to be on one story at a time. Keeps thing simple and easy on me.  
Anyway, onto the next chapter! Where were we…? Oh right,**

 **X.X**

"So How are you feeling?" Freddy asked as he looked Goldie over.

"B-B-Better than i have in years…" Goldie rasped. He and Freddy were in the backstage, talking privately.

Freddy told the others about Goldie, but only he could see his golden brother, since the others were too afraid to see him. He would visit him often, but Goldie couldn't talk much since his speech was impaired from the damage the burglars had done…

Meanwhile, Zero was getting to know the Animatronics better while Silvex and Bonnie were talking, or rather, Silvex was showing Bonnie… Something.

"So you actually make the pizzas?" Zero asked Chica.

"I love making Pizzas, but the Chef, Blue, Usually makes most of them during the day. I do make some pre made ones for him, so the beginning of his shift is easy, so he can warm up for the busy afternoons we have." The yellow Chicken replied.

"She be right Lad, The Pizzeria has never been busier than these days!" Foxy said.

"You guys don't know?" Zero asked.

"Know what?" Both Chicken and Fox inquired.

"You had some competition in 1987… that was when those Toy animatronic were around, you remember them?"

"Oh! I remember them," Chica said. "They were like us, except shinier, plastic like, and so advanced. Management called them Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Etc. But they prefered names like Frederick, Chia, Azule, Maggie, and then there was Balloon Boy, and Marionette, he called himself Mari."

"Whatever happened to the ol' Crew mates?" Foxy asked.

"AN incident in 1987 forced Fazbear entertainment to close that place, and a few years later, this place opened. Thank god you guys haven't had any incidents, another one could have forced the company to bankruptcy." Zero said.

"Yes, we're very lucky," Chica said, feeling bad her toy counterpart wasn't so lucky.

"Anyways, back to where we were, you had competition in 1987. The place was called Candy's burger and fries. They were like you, they had animatronics, catered parties, served food, except burgers and fries instead of pizza." Zero explained.

"I've heard some of the young lads talk about the place. There was Candy, and his first mate, Cindy, and there was Chester, and this special animatronic, 'Blank'." Foxy said.

"Yea, but lately, the place shut down. They have their share of incidents, and I guess it got to them eventually lately, they closed for good last week." Zero said.

"Explains all the extra business we're getting." Chica said.

"Hey Guys! What's up?" Mike asked as he walked over, having used the restroom.

"We were talking about a place called Candy's Burger and Fries." Zero said.

"That place? My sister used to work there!" Mike said.

"She did?" Zero asked, Mike now having caught the full attention span of the trio.

"Yea, Mary, my sis. She said the Animatronics acted just like you guys. She was good friends with them, she was sad to see the place shut down…" Mike said, remembering how depressed his sister was.

AT that moment, Freddy and Goldie came out from the Backstage.

"Hello you two," Chica said as the two bears sat down with the four.

"Hey Gang, I'm happy to say Goldie will be with us at nighttime," Freddy said.

"Pleased to meet cha!" Chica said, showing a brave face. IF SIlvex could do it, so can she.

Goldie was quite happy to have friends, having been cooped up for so long in the basement.

Meanwhile, on the stage…

"Oh my god, no way!" Bonnie said as he watched the video on the tiny screen of Silvex's tablet.

Silvex snickered as he looked at the flustered and red face that was the purpled bunny's.

"People actually do that?" Bonnie asked,

"Yes Bonnie, people make money off of porn, what did you figure, they do this just because?"

Bonnie was speechless as Silvex stopped the video and closed the web app.

"Just be grateful i ain't no pornstar," Silvex said as he kissed Bonnie on the cheek, making Bonnie more red faced.

"GET A ROOM YOU TWO!"

Silvex huffed as Mike's voice rang out from where he was sitting at in the dining room.

"Whatever Mister First Mate!" Silvex said back, making Mike blush badly as Foxy wrapped his arm around the brunette.

"They're just jealous," Bonnie said as Silvex hugged him.

"True, true." Silvex said.

"So what are we supposed to do for the rest of the night?" Bonnie asked.

Silvex hummed to himself. "Yea, We need to fix that…" Silvex said, now feeling that dreadful feeling of _Boredom_ Inch into his mind.

 **~ 5 Minutes Later… ~**

" _WHERE'S THE BLACKSMITH?!_ " The voice rang out as the entire crew (Except for Goldie and Freddy) howled with laughter.

Silvex had decided to introduce the gang to Markiplier.

A long while later, SIlvex decided that was enough for now, his sides were hurting from laughing too hard, and Bonnie looked ready to pass out.

"P-P-Please… NO more!" Chica laughed, on the floor.

Silvex usually didn't laugh this hard, but the animatronic's reaction was just, so hilarious.

"Okay okay… Calm down…" Silvex Giggled. "I'm going to use the restroom, take a breather."

With that, the blonde got up and headed for the restroom as the rest began to regain their breath.

As he washed his hands, Silvex gazed into the mirror.

'Do I look okay?' Silvex Thought as he looked closely at his face. Sky blue eyes, Blonde hair, nice figure, not too muscular, or fat, and a… Well, no need to worry about THAT right now…

Then an idea popped into his mind. He hurried out to see everyone had caught their breath.

"So now what Silvex?" Zero asked.

Silvex only grinned.

 **~ Another Five Minutes Later… ~**

" _En guarde!_ "

Silvex and the gang, now with Freddy and Goldie, were watching gameplay of none other than-

"Look out!" Foxy said as the watched the player block several of the oncoming bullets.

Silvex smiled. He knew the animatronics would LOVE this game.

" _As long as you're GREEN you CAN'T ESCAPE! Unless you learn to face danger head-on... You won't last a SECOND against ME!"_

Everyone watched as the player expertly blocked each and every attack. Silvex figured it would be fun to watch an expert do a no-hit run of the game, especially since there was no commentary on them, so they could hear the game better.

Silvex beamed thinking about how much fun the others were having has _Spear of Justice_ Played from his tablet.

" _For years, we've dreamed of a happy ending… And now, sunlight is just within our reach! I won't let you snatch it away from us!_ "

Silvex had to admit, this was fun to watch!

"She's certainly feisty!" Freddy said, watching the player block all of the oncoming attacks.

"D-D-Determined," Goldie said. SIlvex nodded in agreement.

" _So STOP being so damn resilient! What the hell are humans made out of!? Anyone else would be DEAD by now!"_

"She's very rude too…" Chica put in.

"Well the world can't always be a nice place, now can it Chica?" Zero said.

Chica nodded sadly, knowing Zero was right.

" _Alphys_ _told me humans were determined… I see now what she meant by that! But I'm determined, too! Determined to end this RIGHT NOW!"_

Everyone held their breath as they watched the heated battle continue on, the player sparring the attacker whenever they could.

"Geez, talk about Determination!" Bonnie said as Silvex could only Grin.

Yes, this was the best idea he had in ages.

" _NGAHHH! DIE ALREADY, YOU LITTLE BRAT! I WILL NEVER TAKE MERCY FROM THE LIKES OF YOU!"_

" _YOU! WILL! NEVER! SPARE! ME!"_

This continued on for quite some time until the player finally managed to get out of the battle by fleeing time after time from his attacker.

By then, the chimes for six AM sounded out There were many disappointed groans.

"Sorry guys, that's all for tonight," SIlvex said as he put his tablet away.

The Animatronics walked off to their places, while Goldie went to go hide in the basement, since That's where he was suppose to be.

SIlvex, however, had to stay, since he was the Engineer. He could either stay home and wait until he was called, or stay at the pizzeria all day.

"See you two tomorrow," Silvex said as Zero and Mike left, Mr. Fazbear bidding them goodbye at the door, and walking in.

"Silvex my boy! Good to see you, how were the animatronics?"

"They were just fantastic," Silvex smiled.

"Good good! Say, you don't mind helping around the pizzeria if your not busy?" THe old man asked.

"Of course not!" Silvex said happily, seeing the look of joy on Bonnie's face out of the corner of his eye.

"So where do you live?" Zero asked as he and Mike were on their way home.

"In Springwood apartments," Mike replied as the two walked down the abandoned street.

"Oh, that's nice," Zero said. "I live on Riverside street on the other side of town,"

MIke was puzzled. "How do you get here then?"

"I take the bus silly," Zero answered.

However, the two were unaware of someone sneaking up behind them…

 _ **BANG!**_

Zero jumped as he turned around to see someone running off with a gun in their hand after he heard the gunshot.

… wait… a gun…

"Oh god! MIKE!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**

 **What happens next is up to you my readers! THE POLL IS AT A TIE, And the fate of mike is up to you! SO VOTE LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!**

 **… Actually, when I think about it, Mike's life depends on your vote, so…**

 **VOTE BECAUSE MIKE'S LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!**

 **P.S ~ If you did not catch the UNDERTALE Reference, then you my friend, have been living under a rock for the past year.**

 **SILVERWOLF OUT**


	9. Night Five - 1

**Hey everyone! SilverWolf here.  
The Poll is over, and the option to keep mike a human won the popular vote.**

 **As for if he'll live? Well, I'm not one to spoil things, you'll have to read to find out,**

"So apparently, this guy says to me, 'Hey cutie, wanna show me that pussy of yours?', and i'm like, 'Sorry, i think you misunderstood, i'm a GUY.' and he just LOST IT!"

The three animatronics howled with Laughter as Silvex finished his story of one time some guy he was playing with on a MMORPG assumed he was female.

While the animatronics were regaining their breath, Silvex was looking them over, getting them ready for Friday's performance. Fridays were very tedious for the band.

"He thought you were a girl? Oh that's got to be the funniest thing i've heard…" Bonnie said as Silvex straightened his Sky blue bow.

"It happens. The Internet is practically everything these days." Silvex said as he dusted off Freddy's hat, and put it on top of the bear's head, who smiled and nodded gratefully at the human.

It was then that Silvex noticed Chica was looking a bit sad.

"Chica? What's up girl?" Silvex asked, walking over to the yellow chicken.

"It's just… I have a bad feeling about Mike and Zero. Like something bad happened to them."

Silvex smiled warmly. "Don't worry Chica, they'll be fine. They'll be back before you know it."

Zero was running down the street, Mike in his arms, bleeding badly.

"You're gonna be okay Mike, the lakeside hospital is just around the corner…! Stay with me man!"

The brunette groaned as he clutched the spot where the bullet had hit him, Directly in the chest. Blood was seeping out uncontrollably.

"I NEED HELP!" Zero shouted out as he barged through the doors. The receptionist gasped as she saw the sight, and immediately picked up the phone.

"I need a stecher, and several doctors down here, we have a fatally injured man here," She said as she looked over Mike. Zero was doing his best to remain calm as several staff members ran out of the emergency door with a stretcher.

Zero could only watched as Mike was carried away. "You'll have to wait here sweetie," The receptionist said, leading Zero to the waiting room.

"Is he gonna be okay?"

She pressed her lips together tightly. "I can't guarantee he'll make it, but stay positive," she said. Zero nodded, and sat down as she walked back over to her desk.

' _Better call Silvex,'_ He thought as he pulled his phone out. HE had gotten the blonde's number before leaving the pizzeria.

"Do I look okay?"

Silvex blinked at Bonnie.

"What sort of question is that Bonster?! You look fantastic," Silvex exclaimed, making the purple bunny blush as he straightened his bow for the hundredth time.

The human sighed as he took Bonnie's hands into his own. "Love, please, you are fine. Stop worrying, the children will still love you," Silvex said.

"Y-you think?" Bonnie asked, feeling hot when Silvex came close to him, and held his hands.

Silvex rolled his eyes and smiled. "Yes. I don't doubt it,"

Silvex could feel heat in his cheeks, Bonnie noticing the human was slightly blushing.

Silvex leaned in closer, Bonnie doing the same…

" _Hey. You Phone ringing."_

Silvex groaned loudly as his phone went off. He pulled away from bonnie, leaving a very sad bunny.

'I was so close to kissing him!'

"Hello? Silvex speaking,"

" _Silvex! God, Mike got shot!"_ Zero's voice screeched out.

"WHAT?! What do you mean Shot?!"

" _Some guy sneaked up on us while we were walking and shot Mike in the Chest!"_

"Oh my god, is he okay?!"

" _He's in the ER right now, I don't know…"_

'Shit!' Silvex panicked.

"Silvex, is everything alright? I heard yelling," Mr. Fazbear said, walking out of his office.

"Look, Zero, just stay put, I'll be right over, you're at Lakeview hospital, right?"

" _Yes, god Silvex, I hope he's okay!"_

Silvex hung up, getting his stuff quickly.

"Sil...vex?" Mr. Fazbear asked.

"Mike's been shot, i'm heading to the hospital right now." Silvex said, and before anymore could be said, he rushed out the door.

"That's terrible!" Freddy said, having overheard everything with the others on the stage.

"I knew today was going to be bad…" Chica said in a depressed tone.

"Who would do such a thing? Especially to Mike?" Bonnie said angrily.

"I just hope Foxy isn't too upset by this…" Freddy said, the other two looking towards Pirate cove. Foxy had not heard all that had happened, but he heard a commotion, and his curiosity had been stirred.

"What be with all the ruckus out here?" He called out. Freddy only faked a smile.

"Silvex had to go somewhere, something important and personal."

"Oh, alright then," The crimson Fox said as he retreated into his cove.

"Are we seriously gonna lie to him?" Bonnie said, still angry.

"Look, we don't need him in a wild uncontrollable state right now, we're about to open soon, and we have an early birthday party to perform for. We can deal with him much easier after we're done for the day."

"I hope your right Freddy," Chica said as he watched Mr. Fazbear scurry around, trying to find someone to take mike's place for the time being.

Silvex ran as fast as he could down the streets towards Lakeview hospital. Panting hard, but determined to get there, he rushed around the corner, seeing the hospital in sight.

"Zero?!" Silvex called out as he entered the waiting room, out of breath.

"Over here," Zero said on the other side of the room. Silvex walked over and sat next to him, tired and panting.

"Any change?" Silvex asked once he stopped panting hard.

"No, they're still operating on him. The bullet barely missed his heart, but it punctured his lung." Zero explained what the doctor had told him just a few minutes before Silvex arrived.

"God, I hope he's alright," Silvex said.

"Me too…" Zero said as the two looked at the ER Doors.

"Hey Kids! Are you ready for a pizza-tastic day?" Freddy asked when the curtain was pulled back.

Foxy only watched as the band asked the kids various questions, then came the daily humor section of the show, where Bonnie would come up with jokes so bad, they were hilarious.

'I miss mike,' Foxy thought sadly. Ever since his cove had been shut down, he had been lonely. _Very lonely._

Sighing, he walked away from the curtain, and rested against the giant ship prop in the middle of the room, and slowly drifted off, the band's music playing somewhat faintly in the background…

… … …

… lost my mind …

… … …

… while lost at sea …

… … …

Foxy jolted awake, having experienced the weirdest dream. HE had gone insane… That Markiplier guy SIlvex showed him with some other guy… Wade? were personal guards to keep him contained… Silvex was an engineer in his dream… and Mike was… afraid of doing the macarena? What even?

"I must be malfunctioning… I'll ask Silvex once he gets back…" Foxy said.

Secretly though, that dream … scared him.

"Is he gonna be okay?!" Zero asked anxiously once Mike's surgeon came out of the ER, blood on his hands.

HE smiled. "Yes, The operation was a success, he'll live, and make quite a fast recovery."

Zero and Silvex sighed with relief.

"Now, about your bill…"

"I'll pay it", Silvex offered. Zero was a bit shocked at SIlvex's willingness to pay Mike's hospital bill.

"Over here then," The Surgeon said, leading Silvex over to the receptionist's desk. While Silvex was filling out the paperwork, Zero couldn't help but wonder.

Why was Silvex doing this? He had only known Mike for a few days now.

Zero felt that while this was strange, Silvex was also a kind person.

The Curtains closed, and the gang all sighed in relief. Yes indeed, Fridays were tough.

"Anyone seen Silvex or Zero in the crowd?" Chica asked.

THe other two shook their heads. IT had been hours since Silvex left for the hospital, and there was no sign of him, or Zero.

"What are we gonna tell Foxy?" Bonnie asked after a moment of silence.

"I have a plan for that," Freddy said. "We'll have Zero act like he's as clueless as us, and we'll pretend he hear about the news as he walks in, and we tell Foxy. That way, it won't look like we already know about it."

"I suppose that'll do," Bonnie said, as the intro to their next show played aloud.

At last, after five long hours, Silvex and Zero were allowed to see Mike in his room. Silvex paid a lot, but he reassured Zero he didn't mind it.

"Mike! Oh thank god you're alright," Zero said as he walked over to the Brunette, who was in his hospital bed, hooked up to a bunch of machines.

"Y….Yea…" Mike said in a weak voice.

"The doctor said not to speak too much, it'll exhaust you rather quickly." SIlvex said.

"DOn't worry Mike, we just finished talking to the police, they're looking into this right now," Zero said.

Mike only gave a weak smile, as he closed his eyes.

"Mike?" Zero said.

"Calm down Zero, he's just tired, probably sleeping. Let him rest, he'll be fine, we should get back to the pizzeria, the others are probably worried sick," Silvex said, pulling Zero away from the bed.

Zero nodded, and with Silvex, they left to go back to the Pizzeria.

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy could only watch, as Mr. Fazbear scurried around. HE had been trying all day to find replacements for Mike and Zero, but no luck.

"I'm worried! What happened to them?" Bonnie said.

"I don't know, but-" Freddy started, but was interrupted when Silvex and Zero walked in.

"Oh there you two are!" Mr. Fazbear said as he walked over to the two. "Silvex, you wouldn't mind helping Zero? I can't find another nightguard to take Mike's place. Speaking of which, is he alright?"

The three talked for a bit before The owner of the pizzeria bid them goodnight, and left.

"SILVEX!" Bonnie said as he grabbed the blonde in a tight hug. SIlvex chuckled, but not too hard so he could breathe, since it was already hard to breathe in the bunny's killer grip.

"Zero, how's Mike?" Freddy asked.

"Where is me first mate?" Foxy asked as he walked over.

"... HE was shot from behind, he's in the hospital right now." Zero said after a few seconds.

"WHAT?!"

…

An hour later, Silvex, Freddy and Zero managed to calm Foxy down, but the fox was still hungry for the shooter's blood as he sat alone, grumbling angrily in his cove.

Goldie came out of his hiding spot as Zero got set up in the security office, it seemed like without Mike, the pizzeria felt… sad.

'Please be okay Mike…' Silvex thought as he sat close to Bonnie.

 **SO Mike didn't die, there you have it.  
Anyways, I would like to thank Zerothekitsune for letting me use his OC in my story, Zero, if you're reading this, I hope you caught that reference I placed somewhere here in this story… **

**SILVERWOLF OUT**


	10. Night Five - 2

Silvex glanced around the Pizzeria.

It was empty. It was quiet.

It was sad.

With Mike in the hospital, things had taken a turn downhill. HE wondered how long it would be until he was out, his absence was making things gloomy, especially for a certain fox.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Zero asked Goldie.

"H-He is human, he w-will recover…" Goldie said.

Zero nodded as he looked through the security cameras. He and Goldie were in the office right now, Chica was doing her best to make pizzas despite the gloomy mood, Bonnie was with Silvex, the two having their usual conversation, Freddy was thinking to himself at the backstage. Foxy was in his cove, but there was no camera in the cove, so Zero couldn't see what he was doing.

"This is a pretty small place," Zero said to himself as Goldie was looking around the office, it was his first time back in here since the pizzeria first opened.

HE noticed the plushies and smiled as he saw all five resting against each other. He picked up the Golden Freddy one and gave it a squeezing hug.

"Softie!" Zero teased. Goldie paid no mind, and placed the plush next to the Freddy one.

Silvex couldn't stand to see Bonnie in such a depressed state.

"Bonnie? Are you okay?" Silvex asked.

"Wha? Oh, yea i'm fine," Bonnie said gloomily.

SIlvex HAD to do something…

' _Well, there is always THAT,'_ Silvex thought, and with a grin, he leaned closer to Bonnie…

"Whoa, _c'est un spectacle romantique_!" Zero said as he watched Silvex surprise Bonnie with a kiss.

"F-F-French?" Goldie asked upon hearing Zero exclaim out loud.

"Yea, I took it in high school for my foreign language credits,"

Goldie had no idea what that meant, he only nodded, looking like he knew what it meant.

After what felt like years, Silvex pulled away from Bonnie.

"S-silvs?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes?" Silvex asked with an innocent look on his face.

"Wha-what was that for?" Bonnie asked.

"TO show you that I love you. Is that a bad thing?" Silvex asked. Bonnie shook his head.

"No… but why kiss a robot?"

Silvex huffed. "Bonnie, love, You are NOT a robot, if you're capable of feeling. A robot can't feel, but you? YOu can, that makes you special." Silvex said smiling.

Bonnie blushed badly. "Th-th-thanks Silvs… That means a lot to me…"

Silvex hugged the bunny, and the lavender animatronic hugged back. Bonnie always loved how Silvex felt warm, since his own robotic body could not produce very much heat on it's own, leaving him to be cold sometimes.

"I hope Mike's okay…" Bonnie said after a long time of hugging his human boyfriend.

"He'll be fine… We just have to hope for the best," Silvex said, petting the bunny's head.

"Y-Y-Y-You have a lover?" Goldie asked as Zero stalked the blonde engineer and the guitarist bunny on the cams.

"Not really, no. I don't really think about love often," Zero said, rubbing the back of his head.

"W-W-Why not?" The Golden bear asked.

"Well, I've been very busy lately, I've only just found this job as a night guard to help pay with the rent, I just barely moved out of my parent's place. I really haven't had a lot of time to worry about a lover," Zero said, putting the security tablet down.

"O-O-Oh," Goldie said.

"Are you sure you're voice module is okay?" Zero asked, concerned about Goldie's stammer.

"B-B-Better than it h-h-has in ages," Goldie said.

"Maybe we could ask Silvex?" Zero suggested, getting up.

"A-A-As long as we d-d-don't interrupt his p-p-private moment with bonnie, w-w-which you were r-r-rudely watching without him knowing." Goldie said.

"I'm a night guard! I should know what's going on around here…" Zero replied as he and Goldie headed to the stage.

"Hello you two," Silvex said as he noticed Goldie and Zero approaching. Bonnie cringed slightly upon seeing Goldie.

"Hey Silvex, do you think you can do something for Goldie's voice module? He keeps stammering…" Zero said.

"I'll see what i can do, Sit down on a table please Goldie?" SIlvex asked. THe golden bear nodded and sat down on one of the dining tables. Silvex went back to the backstage and returned with the engineering kit. He took off the centerpiece of Goldie's suit and examined the endoskeleton and it's various components.

"Well that voice module I installed may have been better than that damaged one i took out, but it ain't exactly in top shape either," Silvex said, fiddling with the wires.

Bonnie and Zero watched in interest. "How are you so good at that love?" Bonnie asked.

"I have an engineering degree Bonster, I know my way around electronics and robotics," Silvex explained.

Silvex examined and worked for nearly half an hour. "Well, there's nothing more I can do. Goldie will have that stammer till he gets a brand new voice module. He's a much older model than the other four animatronics."

"Th-Th-Thanks anyway S-S-Silvex," Goldie said as Silvex reattached his center piece.

"Anything for a friend," Silvex said, patting Goldie's shoulder.

 **~An Hour Later~**

Silvex was sitting in the dining room. TO help pass the time, he was reading Bonnie and Goldie a fanfiction from his Kindle Fire tablet. The Fanfic was titled ' _Expect the Unexpected'_. Right now Silvex was reading them Chapter 11.

"That's a horrible thing, being possessed by ghosts!" Bonnie said after Silvex finished the Chapter.

"Well i will have to give Ruby props for staying brave in the face of death." Silvex said.

"Bonnie? Why… Why did you guys stuff guards into suits?" Silvex asked.

"Well duh! They weren't in their costumes," Bonnie said.

' _SO they did think the guards were endoskeletons! But why wasn't that the case for me and Mike?'_ Silvex pondered.

"Okay then." Silvex said, as he began reading Chapter Twelve.

Six rolled around quick for the three. Silvex smiled as Bonnie got up and headed to the stage.

"W-W-Wish i could j-j-join…" Goldie sighed.

"Hey, i'll talk to the manager about it, okay?" Silvex said, comforting the golden bear.

Goldie smiled. "Thank Y-Y-You Silvex."

"Hey Silvex!" Zero said walking up as Goldie went to go to the basement.

"Heya Zero, what's up?" Silvex asked.

"YOu wanna grab a bite to eat and visit Mike before I go home?" Zero asked.

"Sure, I could go for a bite to eat," Silvex said.

"I'll be back soon Bonnie!" Silvex said as he walked out the doors with Zero. Bonnie waved goodbye as so did the others.

Meanwhile, who should be watching from a distance, was **HIM**.

"I will make that place pay." He growled as he rubbed the revolter in his pocket. "They will pay for what they've done to me."

And he disappeared into the shadows.

 **Sorry for being late! I was a bit busy this weekend.**

 **I will be introducing FNaF 2 soon, and I will need some OCs. There will be four slots avaiable, so PM me your OCs or leave them in the reviews.**

 **HEre's the guidelines…  
Name:  
Species:  
Talent:  
Weakness:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Sexuality (Optional):  
Good or Bad? :**

 **Try to keep it original please!  
The SilverWolf is out!**


	11. Day 6 - 1

Zero and Silvex had stopped by a nice Cafe before moving on. Silvex had ordered french toast, while Zero had some scrambled eggs with Bacon.

"Thanks for breakfast Zero, I'm starving!" Silvex said as he ate the french toast in almost a primal way.

Zero chuckled at the blonde Engineer's lack of manners. "No problem Silvex," He said eating his meal in a more polite and paced manner. "Anyways, I caught wind of four new employees and two new animatronics being added along with the new upgrades."

"Did you hear anything about toy animatronics?" Silvex asked, looking up with his face splattered with bits of french toast and syrup.

Zero laughed, Silvex just blankly staring at him until he realized why Zero was laughing, and took a napkin and wiped his face clean.

"Yea, they're being brought in from the old 1987 location. They'll need you to start them up and perform any maintenance on them from sitting in that old building." Zero said as the waitress arrived and he paid for the food.

Silvex finished his breakfast as did Zero, the waitress thanked them for eating here, and took their dirty dishes.

"Who are the new guys anyway?" Silvex asked about the new staff and animatronics.

"Well, three of the staff are gonna be Night Guards, since the new building will be too large for just two night guards. Another will be a janitor working the night shift. As for the Animatronics, One of them's an experimental hybrid animatronic, something about wolf-dragon, she's gonna help at the new prize corner. Another one, they got for cheap, he's an old 'wooden' animatronic that's gonna deliver a message from the birthday kid to the band." Zero explained.

"Wow," Silvex said as they got up and began to walk to the hospital. "Big Changes, huh?"

"Indeed," Zero said, and not much else was talked about on the way to the hospital.

"Hey Mike, How are you holding up?" SIlvex asked as they entered his room.

"I've seen… better days…" MIke said drowsily.

"You'll have to excuse him, they've just given him a fresh dose of some strong painkillers. It has interesting side effects," A nurse said who was checking up on Mike and all of the machines he was hooked up to. She left shortly after.

"I miss the cap'n…" Mike groaned.

"We know bud," Silvex said. "He misses you too."

The two talked with Mike for some time before he fell asleep due to the painkillers. Silvex and Zero left the Hospital.

"I'll see you tonight Silvex," Zero said as he waited for the bus.

"See ya," Silvex said as he walked on to the Pizzeria. He whistled a happy tune to himself. Sure, things might seem a bit down with Mike, but he couldn't be sad about it. He wanted to stay positive, besides, Mike was making a good recovery.

Upon arriving at the Pizzeria, he could see it was just another day for the pizza party place. He walked in to see a party in full swing, and the music of some kid's song.

Silvex liked music, but not ten year old stuff.

"Heya Silvex," Max greeted him at the entrance.

"Hi Max," Silvex said as he walked into the dining room. It was a small private party, Rose taking a break at an empty table as she had finished catering pizzas and drinks to everyone.

"Heya Sugar," Rose said as Silvex sat next to her. "How's Mike? I only just heard what happened to the man,"

"He's fine, me and Zero just visited him." Silvex said watching the band perform. More specifically Bonnie, who was in his own world as he played his guitar.

"Ah, the new night guard hmm? He looks cute," Rose said as she jabbed Silvex with her elbow.

Silvex blushed. "Rose! We're just Friends, we're not dating or anything,"

"Yea yea, Whatever you say," Rose chuckled. Silvex huffed and watched the band play some more.

After the party ended, There was noise from the entrance. Silvex went to see Mr. Fazbear overseeing some unusually large boxes being wheeled into the building.

"Hey Mr. Fazbear, what are with the boxes?" Silvex asked.

"Ahh, Perfect timing my boy Silvex! These are the toy animatronics, and the two new ones we bought. They'll be helping the original crew in the new larger building. I need you to have a look over them all before we can activate them. Until renovation and Constructions begin, they are to stay in the backstage, alright?" Mr. Fazbear explained.

"Yes sir," Silvex nodded.

"Right now, we only have the toy animatronics, the newer ones aren't here yet." Mr. Fazbear explained.

"Okay," Silvex said as he grabbed the schematics for the new toy models. These things were far more advanced, Assembling and saving customer profiles so they know what they behave like, their preferences and their dislikes, tied into a criminal database so they can easily identify and defend kids from child predators or low-down criminals. One even has a in-built helium tank, this must be the balloon boy, a small human animatronic that acts like a friendly balloon vendor the kids can really get along with.

"Geez Mr. Fazbear, these bots' were way ahead of their time! This kind of technology would be impossible to find in 1987! How…?"

The old man shifted uncomfortably, then smiled. "Let's just say I won a patent from a rival party place." He said. 'Yea, Pizza has always been better than burgers, fucking candy's…'

"Hmmmmm…" Silvex said examining the schematics closely, deep in thought.

"Anyway, I will be closing the place early today, so you might as well get to work on the new animatronics." Mr. Fazbear as he went to speak to the manager of the moving company that delivered the Animatronics.

Silvex nodded and walked back into the dining room, greeting the gang. "Heya guys! Excited to have new additions to the crew?"

"Why yes! Back in the 1987 location, we may have not been able to preform…" Chica said, remembering the state she and her friends were in. "But we didn't blame them, and rather, encouraged them and helped them out when they had problems of their own."

Silvex smiled. "Well, it's good to know there aren't any bad feelings for anyone. Now you mind telling me what the toy Crew was like?" Sivlex asked as he sat down.

"But don't we have another party to see to?" Freddy asked.

"Nope! Mr. Fazbear is closing early today, so you guys have some more free time tonight," Silvex said.

"All right!" Bonnie said. "... You wouldn't mind activating our free roaming mode now, would ya?"

Silvex laughed as he got up, opened the panel on each animatronic, and switched 'FREE ROAM' from AUTO to MANUAL.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh that feels soooo much better." Bonnie said as he stretched out.

"Fredrick was my heir," Freddy started. "He was a young lad who was Shy, but determined to live up to his position. He asked me for a lot of advice, and I happily told him all I knew. He was a bit sad when the place shut down, but remained optimistic about it."

Silvex sat back down as Bonnie went ahead. "Bon was the bot to take my place. Sure, he looked a bit different, but lemme tell ya, it's like he was pre-built to jam!" Bonnie beamed, then lowered his ears as his cheerfy expression faded. "I was faceless, and without an arm, so i couldn't talk with him, or even do much. But he still tried to talk to me. A lot of one-sided conversation, but he certainly felt better when he spent time with me." He said.

Silvex smiled as felt glad for Bonnie as Chica went next. "Chi was my processor. She knew how to party, and was good in the kitchen too. She and I would always cook together, or at least, I would try to help her. Even though I would mess up often, she always loved having me help around, even if i wasn't much of A help,"

"As for Foxy's heir," Freddy said. "Well… She was, how do I put it? She was assigned to the kids cove, which was where the toddlers and younger kids stayed put. Back then, there wasn't a no touching rule, and the kids couldn't keep their hands to themselves. They tore her apart everyday, and after fixing her day after day, they gave up trying to fix her, and she became a take-apart and put-back-together attraction. Some even called her Mangle, but her real name was Mags. Foxy was very fond over her." Freddy told the blonde engineer.

"Geez, that's… wow, a second family, huh?" Silvex said.

"There was also BB, and Marion." Bonnie said. "BB doesn't have a name, just Balloon boy, hence BB for short. He was also supposed to have a partner, JJ I think? But she was never built..."

"Marion was a very kind, timid, quiet thing," Chica said. "They worked the prize corner, giving the kids a prize in exchange for tickets won at the game corner where BB was stationed at. They kept to themself at night so we actually know much about them. Heck, we don't even know what gender they are." Chica admitted.

"Wow," Silvex said. "Things were very different in 1987, yea?" Silvex asked.

The band nodded.

"Right then," Silvex said as he got up. "I'm gonna have a look at them now," He said heading to the backstage.

"I hope they're alright," Chica said.

"If they need any repairs, Silvex will be the one to see to it," Bonnie said with a smile.

* * *

 **Okay, So While there are Hints at who made the cut, I will release the official list about who's OCs won the positions.**

 ***Clears throat***

 **#1 Warpy The Wooden Messenger Wolf - [ANIMATRONIC]**

 **#2 Luna - [ANIMATRONIC: WOLFDRAGON]**

 **#3 Lucas Hemlock "Luc" - [HUMAN]**

 **#4 Ben Roberts - [HUMAN]**

 **All OCs are used with permission, and are owned by the following,**

 **Bloxxer518, owner of Warpy**

 **ShadowClawPrime, owner of Luna**

 **Draco-Lord of Darkness, owner of Lucas**

 **And NoobBoss123, owner of Ben.**

 **To the rest who didn't make it, I personally thank you for submitting your OCs. It makes me smile to know you people care enough about my story to at least try. I hope you understand my choice of OCs.**

 **The Silverwolf Is out.**


	12. Day 6 - 2

**Hey everybody it's betabug01 here, back with a brand new-**

 _ **Whoa, whoa, whoa...Beta? What are you doing here?**_

 **Oh, hey Silver. I'm just taking over your story.**

 _ **Oh, oka- Wait what?! You can't take over my story!**_

 **Well...I mean...I kinda already am,** _ **soooooo…**_

 _ **I thought you were working on the sequel to your story, 'What we have in Common'. Um, what was it called again?**_

 **Oh yeah, you mean 'Masked Love'? Yeah, I'm working on it. But you seemed kinda busy with your story, so I thought I'd give you a hand!**

 _ **...by taking over my story?**_

 **Yep!**

 _ **...get out.**_

 **Aww...can't I stand? Pleeeeeeease? *cute face***

 _ ***sigh* Okay, but no taking over my story. Deal?**_

 **Deal,**

 _ **But since you're sticking around, you have to do the disclaimer.**_

 **Done and done!**

 **Silver does not own FNAF or any of the assets associated with the franchise. He also doesn't own any of the OC's planned to appear in later chapters. FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon and the OC's belong to their respective writers.**

 _ **Nicely done.**_

 **Thanks, I've been practicing. Now, On with the show!**

* * *

It was only an hour later when Silvex was finished. Sitting on the table were three animatronics, Frederick, Chi, and Bon. Their chest piece's were off so Silvex could work on their internal systems.

Mags was in the fourth box, where she was in pieces. Silvex planned to fix her up for good, and maybe make it hard for her to be taken apart like she was at the 1987 location.

The main three, in the meantime, were in good condition, and ready to be rebooted. Silvex, however, wanted to check on BB and Marion before he began waking them up.

Taking the crowbar, he pulled off the nails for the boxes of them both, and pulled them out and sat them on the table. BB's eyes were closed, and Marion's mask was missing.

Silvex looked back in Marion's box and found it. He put it on Marion's head and snapped the mask back on. The mask seemed a little… sad, from Silvex's point of view. Deciding not to worry over it, SIlvex began checking up on BB and Marion's internal systems.

BB's helium tank was empty and damaged, and parts of Marion's endoskeleton were rusty and broken. Silvex made notes to have new parts ordered, and a new, full tank of helium to be ordered.

With that done, Silvex flipped the switch on Fred, Chi, and Bon's Power supplies.

The little blue bunny was the first to turn on, his bright green eyes opening up as his systems checked himself over. He was soon met with the face of Silvex.

"Maaaaaaan, it feels like I haven't moved in _ages!_ Oh, hi there!" the blue bunny said in a bouncy, childish voice. "My name's Toy Bonnie, but everyone just calls me Bon! Pleased to meet ya!" It was then that he noticed where he was. "Say, what am I doin' in a place like this? Oh my gosh! I'm not broken am I? OhgeezIhopenotFred'sgonnakillmeifIam!OhmanI'mgonnabeinsoooomuchtrouble!You'vegottahelpme!"

Silvex couldn't help but chuckle at the small bunny's panicking. "H-Hey, it's alright little buddy. You're not in trouble." The engineer extended his hand to the blue belle. "My name's Silvex. I helped fix you and your friends here." he said, motioning over to the bear and bird, who weren't as quick to start up as Bon.

"Oh! Fredrick! Chi!" the bunny said, jumping a little as he saw the two bots. "Wh-What happened to them? Were they broken too?"

Silvex blinked. Did the bunny really not remember what happened?

He was just about to ask, when-

"Ahhh!" the yellow bird said as she stretched her arms out. "Feel's good to move around ag-"

"Chi!" Bon cried as he hugged the chick happily, causing her to jump a little in surprise.

"Huh? Bon? U-Um...what's going on he-"

"OhwowieChi!Itfeelslikeit'sbeenforeversinceI'veseenyou! 'causewewerebrokenorsomethingand-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." the chick said, pushing the clingy bunny back for a second. "Slow down for a sec. Where are we? What's going on?"

The bunny blinked, before pausing for a moment. "Um…"

"Allow me to fill you," Silvex said, chuckling a little. "First of all, I'm Silvex. Silvex Knyght. I'm the engineer here. And you two are in the brand new Freddy Fazbear's pizza."

"Brand…new?" both animatronics asked at the same time. "Um, Mr. Silvex, what do you mean, brand new? I thought _we_ were the brand new ones…" Chi asked. She wasn't too sure about what this new engineer was telling them.

"Well, you um...you _were_ , but..." Silvex said, feeling a little nervous. He new how to turn these bots off just as quickly as he turned them on, but that didn't give him comfort when he thought about what they could do to him.

"...'but' what?" Bon asked, tilting his head a little. What did this 'Silvex' person mean?

"But, um…you…" Silvex was just trying to figure out how to word it, when a third voice chimed in.

"We were closed down."

Everyone turned and looked at Fredrick, the shyer bear's ears flattening a little from the looks he was getting.

"Closed down?!" Bon and Chi shrieked simultaneously. "How? Why?"

"W-Well," Silvex started. "You guys had a bit of a glitch in your system's...nothing life threatening, but...with that, in combination with your competitors, you guys were forced to close."

Fredrick looked down at his feet. "I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you both sooner. It's just...I didn't want you or the others to worry. I wanted to say something, but I thought it would be better to just...not…"

The two looked down, before Bon's ears perked up. "W-Well...it's not all bad, right. I mean," The bunny reached over to his two friends, and pulled them closely to him, giving them both a little squeeze. "at least we're together now, right?"

At hearing this, Chi couldn't help but smile. Bon always knew how to make the best of a bad situation.

"Terribly sorry you guys had to go through that, but, I can assure you that things are looking up!" Silvex said. "From what I heard, the competition, Candy's or something, got closed down due to an… accident." Silvex started. "This meant Fazbear entertainment was able to start a new pizzeria with the older models, I'm sure you know them."

Bon's eyes widened at hearing Silvex mention the 'older models'. "You mean Mr. Bonnie, Mr. Freddy, Ms. Chica, and Captain Foxy are here too?" he asked, feeling even more giddy than before. Silvex smiled.

"Yep, and from what I've heard, Management decided to pull you guys out of storage to help the others. They'll be expanding this building to have a similar layout like the 1987 location did, but the older models will be working alongside you." Silvex said smiling. Hopefully, this would make them feel better. "Oh, by the way, Name's Silvex, New engineer of the animatronics," He said as he stuck his hand out to shake Fredrick's.

The bear looked at the engineer timidly, but not wanting to be rude, shook the engineer's hand. "F-Fredrick Fazbear. Nice to meet you."

"Can we go see the others now?!" Bon asked, practically vibrating from how excited he was.

"Heh, just calm down Bon." Chi eased, trying to keep the bunny from blowing a gasket. "Last time you got this excited, you-"

"Yeah, but that was forever ago! We haven't seen them in...um…" Bon stopped for a moment, tilting his head a little. "How long has it been?"

"It is April 22, 2017. With a little math… Roughly thirty years ago." Silvex said as he opened Mag's crate and peered in. The white vixen was still badly mangled as she was at the 1987 location. "Oh boy… The others are out in the dining room," Silvex said pointing to the door.

"Thirty years?!" Bon asked, flailing his arms cutely. "Oh my gosh! What are we waiting for, we gotta get out there!" Before either Chi or Freddrick could reply, the blue bunny grabbed both of their arms, and yanked them along.

"Whoa!"

"O-Oh dear!"

And with that, the three animatronics raced out of the room...well, one of them raced, the other two dragging behind so as to not fall over.

Silvex chuckled as he watched them go. He returned back to the task at hand, picking up the pieces of the vixen and assembling them as best as he could.

* * *

Out in the Dining room, Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie were all talking on-stage about recent events. All of them were very excited about seeing their toy counterparts.

"I wonder if Bon still talks at 10,000 miles per hour," Bonnie said remembering how fast Bon talked when he was excited, which was quite often.

"Yea, I hope Chi is still the same," Chica said. The slimmer chicken had a heart of gold, brightening up anybody even on the most darkest of days.

Freddy nodded, remembering how proper and orderly like Fredrick was. The younger bear despised rule breaking and unclean settings, but was kind and caring otherwise.

A loud ruckus coming from the backstage got all three bandmates attention, as they looked over.

"C'mon guys! Hurry up!" came a very excited voice that made Bonnie smile.

"Okay, okay! We're coming Bon!"

"J-Just slow down a little. I-I don't think we're allowed to run in doors."

Finally, the three emerged from the back stage. "Oh my gosh! It really _is_ you guys!" Bon cried as he raced over to the three older bots, leaving Fred and Chi behind in the process. He ran right up to the purple bunny, and gave him the tightest hug he'd ever given, nearly knocking the bunny over as he did. " !Imissedyousomuch!Didyoumissme,causeImissedyouoopsIsaidthatalreadyI'mjustsogladtoseeyouagain!"

The sudden reaction caught Bonnie off guard, but none the less, the older bunny laughed as he hugged Bon back. "It's so good to see you Bon, and a relief to be able to talk to you for the first time!"

"Wow! Is that what your voice sounds like?" the blue bunny asked bouncily. It was weird actually having a two way conversation with the bunny for the first time.

"Well it is a different voice box from the one i had before they tore parts off me, but yea, this is what I sound like!" Bonnie giggled at how silly Bon was acting.

"Hey! Don't forget about us!" came the voice a certain chick, who was being followed by a slightly timid bear.

"Ah, Fredrick, Chi, how nice to see you and Bon after so long. We've been very worried about you since the closure of the 1987 location," Freddy said walking over to Fredrick and hugging him, Chica with a smile on her face behind him.

"O-Oh, wow. M-Mr. Freddy." Fredrick said as the bear pulled him in for a hug. He held a great respect for the larger bear, and even after all these years, he still felt incredibly flustered and nervous when around him and the other older animatronics.

"Chi girl! How have you been?" Chica said greeting her toy counterpart. They loved sharing juicy gossip and talked for hours back in the old location.

"Oh my- Chica! Is that really you?" the bird replied in disbelief. "Y-You're...you look so…"

"Better? Yep!" Chica said. "They restored us when they opened this place, although I don't know why they left you guys back there…"

"Arrrr mateys what be all the ruckus?" Foxy asked peering out of his curtains.

Bon's head snapped back, and he smiled wider than ever. "Mr. Captain Foxy!" he cried, racing over to the fox and tackle-hugging him like he'd done with Bonnie.

"Whoa! If it isn't me first mate Bon!" Foxy said as Bon tackled him. Bonnie chuckled as he watched.

The blue belle hugged Foxy's frame tightly, and the fox couldn't help but smiled as he put a hand on the bunny's back. Bon had always been one of his best mates. He was chipper, eager, and always in a good mood. "I can't believe you guys are still here! We all thought you got tossed out when the restaurant closed!" the blue bunny said, causing Chi to do a mental facepalm at hearing the bunny say this. The concept of 'too much information' wasn't one that stuck with him for very long, and this was a perfect example of that.

"Aye, it'll take more than that to bring ol Foxy down to davy jones locker." the vulpine said in a loud and proud voice.

"The manager was unsure what to do with us for a few days after the closure," Freddy started, remembering what he had. "That's when the accident at Candy's happened. Their manager was blamed for it, and the place was shut down after a lawsuit was filed against the company. With the competition out of the way, he decided to try once more. He didn't have the funds to reopen the old location, so he bought this lot, and had us fixed up to work here. We opened up in 1990, and had a rocky start, since there were still very negative impressions, as the… 'bite'," Freddy whispered so Bon would not hear. "Was still fresh in everyone's mind. In fact, in 1992, Foxy's show was canceled and shut down, as he frighten the customers too much, since he looked like Mags…"

The bite of 1987 was a rather dark and unfortunate event. Somehow, one way or another, the toy's began acting unusual around the adults that day, in an aggressive manner. Management was going to close the place for a few days to investigate, as there were reports of a missing golden freddy suit, along with rumors of the animatronic's facial recognition systems being tampered with. That day they were hosting a private birthday party, and unfortunately, a very disturbed Mangle mistook the guard, Jeremy Fitzgerald, as a crook, and… Well, amazing how the human body can live without a frontal lobe.

Mysteriously, the toy's never remembered behaving that way, and while they did remember the bite incident, only Mangle knew who the victim's identity was. The day after, even with the toy's facial recognition fixed, the manager decided to close down the pizzeria for good, as the incident would drive away what little business they had left, which was waning due to Candy's. What happened next, of course, was what Freddy had just told Fred and Chi.

"Well, regardless. It's good to back and moving around, eh Fred?" Chi asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Y-Yes, quite." the bear replied, straightening his bow tie nervously. "B-But I still have to wonder what management wants us for. I-I thought we were scrapped for being...er, 'dangerous to the public', I think I heard someone say."

"Perhaps people have forgotten the bite," Chica said. "Plus, he's still a penny pincher, I think it was cheaper to get you out of the '87 location and rebooted here instead of just buying brand new ones,"

"It would seem so," Freddy said. "Hopefully, things will run more smoothly this time."

Bon couldn't feel happier as he got off of the fox, and walked over to the older bots. "I'm positive it will!" he said cheerily. The others could only smile at the blue bunny's optimism. Truly, with an attitude like that, they were quite confident that any hurdle they _did_ run into could be tackled without a hitch.

Meanwhile, in the backstage, Silvex was writing a list of things he would need to fix Mangle. All of her suit pieces were there, she just needed work on her rusty old endoskeleton. Otherwise, everything was good. He walked out of the Backstage, to be surprised by Bonnie who hugged him tightly. "Ack!"

"Oh shush you~" Bonnie said

Silvex couldn't help but chuckle a little at the bunny's words as he hugged him.

"Yea… It would seem Bonnie's grown really attached to Silvex, whom I assume you've met?" Freddy said.

"Yeah! He's the nice guy that fixed us up, right?" Bon said, now sitting at the table with the others.

"Yes. New Engineer they hired. He works wonders for everyone, even Goldie." the bear replied.

"Y-You mean, that old yellow bear from the first location?" Fred asked. He was rather surprised. He remembered that bot being ready for the scrap heap. He felt bad for the golden bear really. He was a rather friendly sort, even if he kept to himself a lot.

"Wowie," Bon cut in. "Mr. Silvex is SUUUPER cool, don't you think Chi?"

The bird didn't respond, but Chica could see a look in the bird's eye told her all she needed to know.

"Ch-Chi? You okay?" Bon asked, tilting his head a little.

"Who? What? Oh, um...y-yeah! I think h-he's um...r-really nice, heh…" the chick replied, trying to hide the redness on her face. "S-So, what else is new?"

"Apparently, after the golden suit was found, they put it on a new endoskeleton. The voice box was damaged greatly from a break-in so he couldn't talk much. Mr. Fazbear wasn't aware of the new animatronic, which we dubbed as 'Goldie', and Freddy seemed to take a liking to him very quickly. When we arrived here, we hid Goldie in the basement. Over the years he grew more distant from us all, and we all came to assume he was going insane one way or another. But Silvex didn't let that stop him, and he fixed Goldie's voice box. He still tends to stay in the basement, but he's quite friendly." Chica said.

By now it was 10 o'clock. The doors to the register area opened and Zero walked in. "Hey Silvex? Where are yo-" He started but then saw the toys. "Oh hello there!"

Now, the toys did see Zero, but their facial recognition system was still a bit hazy from the tampering. While they identified Silvex as a human, they identified Zero as an endoskeleton.

"H-Hey...um...F-Freddy" Bon whispered, nervously as he looked over at Zero. "...don't look now, but…th-there's a…"

"A-An endo…" Fred finished, also whispering. The bear looked positively terrified. "Wh-What do we do?"

"No need to be shy! My name's Zero, who are you guys?" Zero asked getting closer, unaware of the danger he was getting himself in.

"Is something wrong Fred?" Freddy asked seeing how terrified the small bear was acting.

"B-Behind you, Freddy…" Chi squeaked in horror, trying to point at the 'endo' with it noticing.

Freddy turned around. "Hello Zero," he said. The human nodded as Freddy turned back to the toys. "It's just one of the night guards…" He said.

"N-Night guard…?" Fred asked timidly. "F-Freddy...th-that's an…"

"E-Endo!" Bon cried, and before anyone could stop him, the bot raced away as fast as his little feet could carry him. He never liked those Endo's. Even if they _were_ what made him and his friends work, he thought they were scary, and no fun at all!

Worse still, whenever one got on the loose, it always caused a whole slew of problems.

Freddy sighed. "Look, your facial Recognition systems must still be a litle messed up. I can clearly see that's a human." He said as Zero went to the security office. "You should go say hi, he's real friendly."

"A-Are you sure?" Chi asked, quivering a little. She wasn't as scared as Bon by the 'endo,' but she'd still wasn't sure. "The last time one of th-those things got loose…*gulp*..."

"Look, we were all there when 'THAT', happened. Silvex my boy!" Freddy called.

"Lemme go Bonnie! Freddy's calling!" Silvex squirmed in the bunny's grip.

"Oh alright," He said letting the engineer go. The blonde quickly raced over to where Freddy and the others were talking. "Yes Freddy?"

"I think the facial recognition system on the toys might be a bit hazy still. Could you have a look at them?" Freddy asked.

"Of course!" Silvex said. "But… Where's Bon?"

"Um...h-he kinda...ran off…" Chi said, still a little nervous about the whole thing.

"Don't worry okay? I can imagine this is a bit frightening for you, but i'll do my best to make it right." Silvex said. "Just head to the parts and service room… that's the backstage now, and i'll be in to fix your facial recognition system after I find Bon."

"A-Alrighty," Fred said, nodding a little. "W-Well, come on Chi...let's get back to the...Chi? Chi?"

The chick in question hadn't heard what the bear had said, as she was a tad busy staring dreamily at the blond engineer.

 _Wow, he's cute…_

Luckily for her, Bonnie was too busy looking for Bon, as Silvex accompanied him.

"If I didn't know better," Chica snickered, "I'd say you have a crush on Silvex,"

"W-What? Me?" the smaller bird asked, blushing. "Wh-What makes you think that?"

"I see that look in your eye," Chica teased. "Don't deny it,"

As much as Chi wanted to make up excuses to cover herself, she knew there was no getting past Chica. "Okay...fine, you win...what's it gonna take for you to _not_ tell the others?"

"Nothing really this time. You are aware Bonnie's got his heart, yea?" Chica asked.

Chi's face went even redder. "B-Bonnie? Ooooh…" The chick sighed, and looked down at her feet.

 _Beaten to the punch by that bunny...bleh…_

"Oh don't be so down! Come on, let's get you and Fred back to the backstage so Silvex can fix your facial recognition systems." Chica said.

Chi nodded, and followed the hen to the backstage. One way or another, she'd get Silvex to like her.

Bon, meanwhile was huddled in a small closet, quivering in fear. "Oh...I hope that spooky scary Endoskeleton doesn't find me…" he whispered to himself.

"Bon? I know you're in there, you're hard to miss on the security camera," Silvex's voice rang out, with a knocking on the door.

"N-Nobody's here!" the blue bunny called, unintentionally confirming that he was there.

"If nobody is there…" Silvex said giggling a bit. "Then who just told me so?"

Bon blinked, and gulped. "U-Um...nobody, that's who!" he said, even though it wasn't helping him all that much.

"Well. Answer me this 'Nobody', I saw a blue bunny in here, is he gone? Or is he still in there?" Silvex said holding back the laughter.

"Um…" the bun thought for a moment, the inner cogges of his mind turning to find the most logical answer to-

"Both!"

Never mind…

"May I come in then?" Silvex asked, snickering more.

The bunny didn't reply. And stayed absolutely still. Maybe if he didn't make any noise, Silvex would forget about him, and leave?

Fat chance.

Silvex opened the door. "Bon, you are a terrible liar." he said laughing a bit. "But still, it was funny,"

The bunny's ears flopped as Silvex opened the door. "A-Am I in trouble?" he asked, looking up at the engineer with big eyes.

"No, of course not, silly goose. Come on," He said helping Bon up to his feet. "I just need to perform some quick repairs, and then you'll be A-OK."

Bon gulped at hearing Silvex say this. "I-Is the scary endoskeleton gone?" he asked nervously.

Silvex thought for a moment. "Hmmmm, Yea, he's been taken away."

"O-Okay, if you say so…" the bunny said, standing up. He wasn't too much shorter than Silvex, but still enough for the bunny to have to look up at the engineer.

Silvex smiled. "Don't worry Bon, everything's alright," the engineer assured as they made their way to the backstage.

* * *

 **NOT DEAD! I have heard so many asks to continue the story and I have delivered. I just needed a hand with all these characters I have to write in. I would like to thank Beta for Helping immensely. As for the OC's I asked for, They'll be introduced in the next chapter.**

 **And as always, i will see you, in the next Chapter. BUH-BYYEEEEE**


End file.
